jouvence
by saschka
Summary: John a toucher un truc qui fallait pas au début il est content mais après...chapitre 8 en ligne! finie!
1. Chapter 1

**_Titre :_ Fontaine de jouvence. **

**_Genre :_ Gen/ Humour peut-être autre chose par la suite, on verra.**

**_saison :_ 2 après Trinity mais pas d'épisode précis.**

**_Résumé :_ John a touché quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Maintenant il s'en mort les doigts.**

**_Disclaimer :_ Pas à moi, mais l'espoir fait vivre… Wow je vais vivre super longtemps.**

**_Note : _Je sais, je commence une fic alors que j'ai pas fini l'autre. Mais je n'arrive pas à la finir. J'arrête pas de changer la fin. Je vais donc la laisser de coté pendant quelque temps, pour y voir plus clair et pour me décider une bonne fois pour toute si ça fini bien ou non. Voilà désolé pour celles qui veulent la fin, va falloir patienter un peu. Remarque si quelqu'un veut la finir j'y voie pas d'inconvénient. Y'a beaucoup le mot fin dans cette note, je dois être obsédé.**

**ooOooOooOoo**

- Rah ! John. Arrêtes de bouger ! Comment veux-tu que je te déshabille si tu n'arrête pas de gigoter ? Hein ?… Réponds pas surtout.

- Hu ! Hu !

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Je vais jamais y arriver ! Aaah ! Si ma mère me voyait… Et toi évidemment ça te fait rire.

- Hu ! Hu !

- Humm… Mais comment en ai-t-on arrivé là ?

Oui ! Tiens ! C'est vrai ça. Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ?

**Début flashback.(1)**

- Si !

- Non !

- Et moi je vous dis que si !

- Et moi je vous dis que non !

- Ecoutez Rodney, pour une fois admettez que vous avez tort. Ca va pas vous tuer.

- Je n'ai jamais tort. J'ai toujours raison, surtout la-dessus.

- Jamais tort ?

- Jamais !

- Et le projet Arcturus? (2)

- Ouais ! Bon là d'accord je me suis légèrement trompé.

- Légèrement ?

- Non ! Bon j'ai fait une belle bourde. Mais là je ne me plante pas…

- Hum, hum. Messieurs ?

- Ah ! Carson ! Vous allez pouvoir nous aider !

- Allons, John. Réfléchissez un peu. Oui je sais c'est dur pour vous. Mais faites un effort. Les écossais ne mangent pas de hot-dog. (3)

- Euh… De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Oh ! Et bien, ça fait environ vingt minutes que cet énergumène soutient que les hot-dog au fromage sont les meilleurs. Moi je dis que se sont ceux au chili.(4)

- D'accord… Donc ça fait vingt minutes qu'on vous attend pour le briefing parce que vous philosophez hot-dog… MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! VOUS ETES PIRE QUE DES GOSSES ! ELISABETH EST AU BORD DE LA CRISE DE NERFS ET JE LA COMPRENDS ! DIRE QUE LA SURVIE DE CETTE CITE DEPEND EN GRANDE PARTIE DE VOUS !… Bon je me calme et maintenant les enfants vous me suivez, on a une réunion sur le feu.

- (dans un bel ensemble de voix je-t-en-pris-ne-me-gronde-plus-j-ai-compris-je-recommencerais-plus) Oui Carson.

Le médecin chef de l'expédition Atlantis marchait en tête suivi par deux grands gamins de 38 et 39 ans qui admiraient la beauté soudaine ( et relative) de leurs chaussures. L'écossais avait retrouvé son calme avec une vitesse record, comme d'habitude, et arborait à présent un large sourire. (5)

Il faut bien l'avouer, ces deux là étaient assez amusant à écouter et regarder aussi, surtout quand ils se chamaillaient pour une chose qui n'avait aucun rapport avec Atlantis. Les sujets de discorde faisant légion, du sport à la nourriture en passant par les filles, les « échanges » étaient très fréquents et souvent très jouissifs pour les spectateurs. Une fois le lieutenant Ford les avaient filmés à leur insu alors qu'ils essayaient de s'expliquer l'un l'autre les règles de leur sport favori, à savoir le football pour le colonel et le hockey pour le scientifique. Ce grand moment de cinéma amateur faisait maintenant le tour de la base sans que les deux acteurs ne s'en doutent un seul instant. Eh ! Oui même à des milliards de milliards d'années lumière de la Terre on savait s'amuser.

Donc, leur petit manége c'était amusant mais cela dépendait des circonstances. A cet instant, par exemple, c'était pas le moment de faire attendre un briefing. Des Wraiths avaient été aperçu près d'une des planètes qui leur servait de champs géants. Des Géniis avaient attaqué un peuple allié et puis « l'incident arcturus » n'était pas vieux. McKay devait se tenir à carreaux pendant encore plusieurs semaines pour espérer un retour au calme du comportement du docteur Weir à son égard. Pour le moment, il ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effort. (A sa décharge Sheppard ne l'aidait pas non plus.)

**ooOooOooOoo**

- Ah ! Quand même ! Vous nous faites l'honneur de votre présence ! Puis-je savoir quel important travail pouvait vous retenir pour en oublier un briefing ? Car c'est bien cela, vous l'aviez oublié ?

Nos deux compères ne répondirent pas, toujours occupés à étudier leurs chaussures. Elisabeth leur fit signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent prestement. Leurs chaussures étant momentanément cachées à leur vue, ils se rabattirent sur la table. Quelle belle table !

- Commençons. Cette mission est simple. Les habitants de P2X 763 sont essentiellement des agriculteurs, leur technologie est assez limitée surtout du point de vue médical. Vous partez là-bas pour négocier des vivres contre une aide médicale, le docteur Beckett vous accompagne pour leur faire une démonstration de ce que nous pouvons offrir. McKay profitez-en pour rechercher des sources d'énergies. Le MALP a révélé des ruines qui pourrait être Anciennes. Des questions ?

- Non.

- Parfait ! Départ dans trente minutes.

Ils s'étaient tous levés et commençaient à se diriger vers la porte quand la diplomate s'adressa à son chef militaire.

- Colonel. Faites attention.

- Bien sur, mais c'est une mission de routine…

- Justement. On sait comment elles se terminent avec vous…

Teyla étouffa un rire, Ronon lui resta stoïque (6) quant aux deux autres ils étaient hilares.

**ooOooOooOoo**

P2X 763 était une charmante petite planète au climat agréable et idyllique pour les cultures. Les autochtones eux aussi étaient très accueillants. Ils leur offrirent une collation afin de leur faire goûter le produit de leur récoltes. Les négociations avançaient bien, les villageois étaient impressionnés par le matériel que Beckett avait apporté avec lui. Il faut dire que l'écossais n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens, trois grosses males remplies à ras bord, Rodney avait estimé leur pois à 150 kg chacune. Ils avaient dût les porter jusqu'au village, ce qui permit à McKay de se plaindre encore et encore. A force, plus personne ne l'écoutait à part peut-être Sheppard qui ne voulait pas rater une occasion de faire un trait d'humour au dépend du canadien.

Bien que les tractations soient en bonne voie, elles risquaient de durer un certain temps. John proposa, alors, à Teyla de prendre les rênes des pour-parler et à McKay de partir à la recherche de l'éventuelle source d'énergie. Le scientifique sauta sur l'occasion. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, il s'ennuyait ferme. Il n'avait rien touché de peur de faire un choc anaphylactique, Carson avait beau être là, il ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

C'est donc avec une joie non contenue qu'il accepta la proposition du militaire.

**ooOooOooOoo**

Ils marchaient depuis environs une heure et demie quand le détecteur de Rodney décela quelque chose. Une faible énergie, trop faible pour être un E2PZ, à dix minutes au sud-est de leur position. Ils s'y dirigèrent non sans hâte et tombèrent sur un bâtiment heptagonal, manifestement de facture Ancienne. Il n'y avait pas de porte visible se qui était inhabituel et pas très commode pour entrer à l'intérieur. Il tournèrent autour du bâtiment et finir par remarquer une petite fissure sur un pan de mur. Cette fissure constituait un rectangle suffisamment haut et large pour permettre à un homme de passer. Ils en déduisirent que c'était la porte qu'ils cherchaient.

- Bien, bien, bien. On a la porte mais on a pas la clé. Comment vous l'ouvrez ?

- J'en sais rien. Je suis comme vous, j'ai pas la clé non plus. Il doit y avoir un système dans la paroi, un bouton qui l'ouvre.

- Euuuuuuh ! Non ! Y'en a pas.

- Essayez de l'ouvrir avec votre gène. Après tout si c'est une base Ancienne vous devriez pouvoir y arriver.

- Ok !

Le colonel se plaça face à la porte et se concentra. Le résultat n'était pas très satisfaisant : la porte n'avait même pas grincée. Il recommença en se concentrant plus fort. Toujours rien.

- Bon, je réessaye une dernière fois. Si elle bouge pas, je la fais sauter.

- Toujours dans la finesse à ce que je voie.

- Ecoutez McKay, si vous arrivez à l'ouvrir, je veux bien me mettre à la broderie.

- Tenu ! Aller, réessayez.

Il retenta sa chance pour la troisième fois, et bien sur, la porte ne bougea pas. McKay allait se placer devant la porte pour essayer lui aussi, mais il trébucha sur une racine mal placée et s'écroula sur la porte qui miraculeusement s'ouvrit.

- Ah ah ! Je l'ai ouverte. J'ai gagné. Alors qu'est-ce que vous allez broder ?

John émit un grognement et entra dans la pièce sans un regard à son coéquipier. Celui-ci se releva tant bien que mal et s'avança à son tour dans la salle. Contrairement à l'extérieur du bâtiment, elle était carrée. Bizarre, pourquoi faire des murs extérieurs heptagonaux et a l'intérieur une salle carrée ? Peut-être était-ce une question de répercussion des ondes.

L'endroit était assez grand, 50 mètres carrés environ, et quasi vide, ce qui augmentait l'impression de grandeur. Au centre se trouvait un promontoire sur lequel était entreposait une boite carré, elle aussi. John tournait autour l'air fasciné par cette chose. Rodney lui était en pleine contemplation d'un cadre sur lequel était gravé un texte. Il entreprit de le traduire, tournant ainsi le dos au militaire.

- J'ai trouvé un texte, visiblement c'est de l'Ancien. Surtout ne touchez à ri…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un son horriblement aigu lui transperça les oreilles.

**TBC… Ouais je sais je m'arrête au moment où faut pas, mais faut un peu de suspense pour faire naître l'envie.**

1 Le flashback va être assez long.

2 cf épisode Trinity

3 j'en sais absolument rien

4 idem

5 qu'il a de fort joli d'ailleurs

6 je l'imagine pas rire, alors…


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà la suite. En ce qui concerne « présence suspecte » elle reviendra quand j'aurai un peu plus de calme chez moi, si tout va bien (je croise les doigts) dans deux semaines.**

**ooOooOooOoo**

_Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un son horriblement aigu lui transperça les oreilles._

Le son se coupa enfin au bout de deux bonnes minutes. Rodney retrouva ses esprits rapidement et se retourna pour engueuler le colonel. Celui-ci était toujours devant l'objet, comme hypnotisé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous dire de ne toucher à rien ? Bon… Ca va ? Vous n'avez rien ? Pas de bobo ?

- Non, ça va. Juste un peu mal à la tête. C'était quoi ce bruit ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? C'est vous qui faites mumuse avec les technologies extraterrestres aujourd'hui, c'est pas moi.

- Eh ! Oh ! Ca va hein ! Pour une fois que je vous devance dans vos projets de tripatouillage.

BOUM

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Une explosion.

- Non ? J'aurai pas deviné. Je voulais dire d'où ça vient.

- J'sais pas. Teyla, Ronon, où êtes vous ? Nous avons entendu une explosion, ça va ?

- (OFF) Colonel, ça va, mais un darth a passé la porte. Il est entrain de nous bombarder. Où êtes-vous ?

- Dans un avant poste Ancien, à une heure et demie du village direction sud-est. Sauvez ceux qui peuvent l'être et passez la porte, on vous rejoint. McKay vous avez entendu, on se tire.

John sortait du bâtiment en armant son P-90, alors que Rodney essayait de décrocher le cadre qu'il contemplait peu de temps avant. Le colonel remarqua qu'il n'était pas suivi et se prépara à prendre le scientifique par la peau du cou. Il fut interrompu par le grésillement de sa radio.

- (OFF) Colonel ! Un deuxième darth vient d'arriver, il se dirige vers vous.

- Ok ! Rodney lâchez ce putain de cadre et venez non d'un chien.

- Mais ce texte peut nous être utile…

- Il ne nous aidera pas si on est mort. Aller GO !

Le militaire lui arracha presque un bras et l'entraîna dehors. Le canadien n'était pas content du tout et le faisait savoir bruyamment.

- Rodney ! Fermez-là ! Un darth nous arrive dessus et vous vous ne pensez qu'à un petit texte. Vous vous rappelez ce qu'est un darth quand même ? Les Wraiths ça vous dit quelque chose ? Vous savez les suceurs de vie intergalactique.

- Ils ne sont pas encore intergalactiques, colonel. A notre connaissance ils ne sévissent que dans celle où nous nous trouvons.

- C'était une façon de parler, Rodney. Je pensais qu'avec votre intelligence vous l'auriez comprit.

- Ah ! Ah !

Ils étaient à une centaine de mètres de l'édifice lorsque le darth entra dans leur champ de vision. Ils furent tout de suite prit en chasse par l'engin. Les tirs pleuvaient autour des deux Atlantes, l'un d'eux frappa le bâtiment Ancien qui s'écroula sur lui-même. John et Rodney courraient en zigzag tout en essayant de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les nombreuses racines du coin. Manque de chance, L'astrophysicien en loupa une et s'étala par terre, tête la première, le tout dans une jolie flaque de boue.

- Evidement, sinon c'est pas drôle.

- On rira quand on arrivera sur Atlantis, si vous voulez bien.

- Si on y arrive.

- Ah ! Ne soyez pas défaitiste Rodney ou on va pas s'en sortir.

- Je pourrais vous dire la même chose. Mon dieu ! Mais pourquoi dès que je mets un pied hors de la base les Wraiths débarquent ?

- Faut croire qu'ils vous aiment bien. Aller, on se grouille, à moins que vous ne teniez à leur poser la question ?

Un tir les manqua de peu, ce qui eu pour effet de faire décoller le canadien. Il courrait comme jamais et dût battre le record du monde de vitesse. Même John avait du mal à le suivre pour une fois.

Ils arrivèrent en vue de la porte. Teyla, Ronon, Carson et quelques villageois les attendaient. Le vortex était ouvert ainsi dès que l'athosienne aperçue les deux hommes elle ordonna de passer la porte. Le darth toujours derrière eux, le colonel et le scientifique se jetèrent littéralement dans le vortex. Ils atterrirent sur les escaliers de la salle d'embarquement en compagnie d'un rayon Wraith. Elisabeth ordonna de fermer le passage et appela une équipe médicale. Le docteur Beckett s'affairait déjà, bien que sans matériel.

Heureusement, il n'y avait que des blessés légers parmis les réfugiés et aucun parmis les cinq Atlantes. Ils étaient tous opérationnels pour le débriefing. On entendit un léger murmure disant qu'il aurait peut-être préféré être inapte à cet exercice mais on ne sut jamais qui en était l'auteur.

**ooOooOooOoo**

Le lendemain était une journée sans mission à l'extérieur pour l'équipe du colonel Sheppard. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, Teyla était sur le continent, Ronon s'entraînait, Rodney travaillait dans son labo en compagnie de Radek et John s'ennuyait ferme. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il débarqua dans le bureau de son astrophysicien préféré.

- Hey ! Rodney, Radek ! Ca boom ?

Le canadien jeta un coup d'œil à l'intrus qui osait le déranger dans des recherches de premier ordre. Sheppard, évidemment ! Il venait toujours le voir quand aucune mission n'était programmée. A croire que le militaire ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Rodney remarqua néanmoins que le chef des forces militaires d'Atlantis avait une mine rayonnante, il avait dû avoir un rendez-vous galant la veille.

- On travaille colonel. Il faut bien que certain le fasse.

- Et vous travaillez sur quoi ?

- vous voulez vraiment le savoir ?

- Euh… En fait…

- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Vous ne savez pas quoi faire hein ?

- Y'a pas à dire vous êtes un génie.

- Je sais. Mais vous pouvez continuer à le dire je ne m'en lasse pas.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous distraire dans vos recherches.

- Trop tard. Mais dites-moi, vous n'aviez pas de la broderie à faire ?

Le docteur Zelenka releva la tête à l'énonciation de l'ouvrage que devait faire l'américain. Il regarda le militaire avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. John détourna les yeux tout en haussant les épaules et poussant un soupir. Le polonais se rabattit sur son supérieur, qui affichait un sourire triomphant.

- Oh ! C'est un petit paris entre nous. J'ai réussi à ouvrir une malheureuse petite porte qui n'a pas cédé au colonel ici présent.

- Vous avez triché d'abord. Vous vous êtes affalé dessus alors que je ne l'ai même pas touché.

- Je ne me suis pas affalé dessus, j'ai pris mon élan pour l'enfoncer. J'ai fait marcher mes neurones avant de faire marcher mes muscles.

Radek étouffa un rire mais Rodney l'avait entendu.

- Eh ! Oui môssieur le je-parle-une-langue-incompréhensible-pour-le-commun-des-mortels j'ai des muscles et je sais très bien m'en servir.

- Ah ! Oui ? Alors vous allez venir avec moi en salle d'entraînement. Pour me faire une démonstration.

- Désolé. Je dois faire fonctionner mon cerveau pour l'instant, et puis, je ne voudrais pas vous retarder dans votre broderie.

- Grumbl.

- c'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec vous, colonel. Au fait, j'ai fait un petit sondage, le hot dog au fromage est majoritairement préféré à celui au chili. A part une infirmière à l'accent bizarre pour qui c'est celui à la choucroute. Elle doit être européenne pour dire ça. (1)

- Arrêtez de fausser les sondages Rodney. Tout le monde sait que les hot dog au chili sont les meilleurs.

- Ah ! Non ! Ca va pas recommencer vous deux. Ce sujet est clos aucun des deux n'est meilleur que l'autre ils sont tous très bons pour ceux qui aiment manger ce genre de cochonnerie cancérigène, pleine de graisse et de mauvais cholestérol.

Tout le monde a reconnu notre petit (2) écossais préféré sur lequel j'ai mis une option qui était justement à la recherche du colonel.

- John je voudrais que vous me suiviez à l'infirmerie je dois recommencer la prise de sang. Il y a eu une erreur dans la stérilisation des tubes. Il faut que je repique.

- Pourquoi vous souriez comme ça, Vous me faites peur quand vous souriez comme ça. On dirait Méphisto.

- Merci pour la comparaison colonel. J'adore ce film, très distrayant.

Le médecin poussa son « patient malgré-lui » jusqu'à la porte. Avant de sortir lui aussi, il se retourna et fit un clin d'œil à son ami canadien.

**ooOooOooOoo**

John était assis sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Carson lui avait prélevé du sang ne manquant pas de lui faire remarquer que ce n'était rien. Comment un militaire de carrière comme lui qui avait affronté bien des douleurs pouvait avoir aussi peur des prises de sang ? Les piqûres en tout genre, pas de problèmes, les perfs, no problémo, les vaccins, kein problem, mais les prises de sang, GROS PROBLEME.

Le médecin revint auprès de son patient qui avait fini par retrouver des couleurs. Il avait les mains derrière le dos, manifestement, il cachait quelque chose.

- Alors, ça va mieux. Vous voyez c'était pas si terrible. Bon comme vous avez été bien sage j'ai un cadeau pour vous. Tenez.

- JE VAIS LE TUER !

Pourquoi me direz-vous John voudrais tuer quelqu'un et qui ? Tout simplement parce que le « cadeau » du médecin écossais était un kit de broderie représentant deux adorables petits chatons. Pas besoin d'avoir réussi le test Mensa (3) pour deviner qui était derrière tout ça.

TBC…

1 Clin d'œil à Bayas qui a continué le débat

2 il n'est pas si petit que ça, faut pas exagérer, en plus il est plus grand que moi, alors…

3 test de maths de je sais plus quelle université.


	3. Chapter 3

**Et la suite… Merci pour les reviews, et comme me la fait remarquer Lagentillefan Radek est tchèque et non polonais, mille excuses, je suis vraiment désolée, je me ratatine sur ma chaise, je disparais, pardon, pardon, pardon, pour cette bourde monumentale, ne me frappez pas j'étais fatigué, je me prosterne aux pieds de tous les Tchèques et de tous les Polonais ainsi qu'à ceux de tous les fans de la série.**

**ooOooOooOoo**

Quatre jours plus tard…

- Bonjour mon colonel.

- Bonjour lieutenant Cadman.

- Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

- Bien. Et vous.

- Très bien, quoiqu'un peu fatiguée.

- Y aurait-il un rapport avec l'état de fatigue du docteur Beckett ?

Le lieutenant devint subitement rouge tomate, maisne se laissa pas démonté pour autant. (1)

- Hum, peut-être. Mais dites-moi, où en est votre ouvrage ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Quel ouvrage ?

- Les deux petits chatons.

Quatre jours, ça faisait quatre jours qu'on arrêtait pas de lui demander où il en était. Il n'en pouvait plus. Même le docteur Weir s'y était mis. Grande amatrice de broderie, elle lui avait gentiment proposé de lui expliquer comment faire. Résultat une oreille ornait à présent le bout de tissu blanc. Elle lui avait fait remarquer qu'il avait du talent puis était sorti du bureau en courant afin d'éclater de rire dans le couloir. (2) McKay était aux anges. Il allait l'être un peu moins.

- Lieutenant, à quand remonte votre dernier entraînement avec Teyla ?

- Euh… Trois semaines je croie. Pourquoi mon colonel ?

- Parce qu'il est temps de recommencer. Rendez-vous dans une heure en salle d'entraînement. Je vous y attendrais avec Teyla et Ronon.

- Euh, à vos ordres mon colonel.

Laura savait exactement ce qui l'attendait et ça ne lui plut pas du tout. Elle allait en toucher deux mots à son cher et tendre qui en prendrait pour son grade et qui irait se venger sur son ami. Voilà à quoi ça mène de faire des blagues idiotes qui retombe sur les pauvres petits lieutenants.

**ooOooOooOoo**

Une heure plus tard, l'entraînement commençait. Cadman affrontait Teyla et John faisait équipe avec Ronon. Depuis quelques jours, le militaire se sentait bien physiquement, il arrivait de mieux en mieux à parer les attaques de ses adversaires. Il avait même réussi à mettre à terre la jeune athosienne cinq fois de suite, un vrai miracle.

Oui, vraiment, John allait bien. Il était plus détendu qu'à l'habitude. Les moqueries l'énervaient sur le coup mais finalement ça le faisait rire aussi. Mais ça il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Il se sentait un peu plus gamin en fait. Il faisait des blagues, riait aux éclats pour un rien. Un sergent s'était retrouvé enfermé dans un téléporteur durant dix minutes avant qu'Elisabeth n'intervienne, juste comme ça pour le plaisir. (3)

Le comportement enjoué du militaire n'avait échappé à personne, surtout pas à McKay qui ne se privait pas de le faire remarquer à tout le monde. Il en parlait tout le temps, exposant sa théorie à qui voulait l'entendre (ou ne voulait pas, c'était pareil). A présent, il tenait à confirmer son hypothèse. Ce qu'il fit durant le repas du soir.

- Alors, Colonel, comment ça va ?

- Bien McKay. Mais si vous me demandez où en sont les chats, je vous jure que vous le regretterez.

- Les chats ? Quels chats ? Je ne voie absolument pas de quoi vous parlez ?

- Ouais, et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu. (4)

- Pardon colonel, qu'est-ce qu'une marmotte vient faire là-dedans ?

- C'est une expression Teyla. Ca vient d'une pub pour une marque de chocolat.

- Oh… Les marmottes de chez vous mangent du chocolat ?

- Euh… Non, elles ne mangent pas ça. C'est juste une pub. C'est comme les ours qui mélange le chocolat et le lait.

- Vos ours préparent le chocolat ?

- Non, c'est… euh… M'aidez pas surtout !

La tablée, qui comprenait McKay, Beckett, Cadman, Weir, Ronon, Radek en plus des deux protagonistes sus-nommés, était plier en deux face à l'incompréhension de la jeune femme et les explications bidon de l'américain. Oui, oui Ronon aussi riait, plus sobrement certes, bon d'accord, en réalité un sourire étirait ses lèvres mais chez lui ça signifiait qu'il était hilare. C'est Carson qui se reprit le plus rapidement, trois bonnes minutes après quand même, et qui vint au secours du colonel.

- Les publicitaires terriens sont assez farfelus, Teyla, je vous montrerais la pub en question, vous comprendrez mieux.

- Merci docteur Beckett.

- De rien. Aieouille !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Hum rien, c'est rien, je me suis cogné le pied.

Dire que le lieutenant Cadman l'avait cogné aurait été plus exact. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être jalouse celle-là ! Limite si elle ne le surveillait pas lorsqu'il auscultait ses patientes. Lui le médecin à la conscience professionnelle exemplaire. Docteur parfait dans toute sa splendeur qui de toute façon ne faisait jamais le premier pas. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance là-dessus vue ce qu'elle avait galéré pour le dévergonder un tout petit peu. Et elle avait encore du boulot !

Ceci dit revenons en à Rodney et sa théorie.

- Alors colonel, vous êtes en forme en ce moment, hein ?

- c'est vrai je me sens comme si j'avais cinq ans de moins.

- Et qui se cache là-dessous ?

- Pardon ?

- Ben, oui ! Il y a une femme qui se cache derrière cette mine radieuse que vous affichez.

John rosi, ce qui conforta Rodney dans ses soupçons. (5)

- Aller ! Dites-nous qui c'est.

- Personne. Je ne suis avec personne.

- Mais oui, mais oui. Je suis sur que c'est une infirmière. Celle au hot dog choucroute, (6) j'en suis sur. Vous n'arrêtez pas de rôder autour de l'infirmerie.

- N'importe quoi. Et d'abord comment savez-vous que je suis si souvent dans les parages de l'infirmerie, vous qui ne sortez jamais de votre sacro-saint labo ?

- C'est Laura qui me l'a dit. Elle vous a vu plus d'une fois.

- Lieutenant ? Que faites-vous à traîner près de l'infirmerie ?

- Oui tiens ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais près de MON infirmerie ?

- Euh… Je…Euh…C'est sur ma route.

- Les quartiers résidentiels sont de l'autre côté ainsi que toutes les installations militaires.

Si Cadman avait put se fondre sur sa chaise elle l'aurait fait, manque de pot elle pouvait pas. Heureusement pour elle Rodney vint à sa rescousse.

- Ne changez pas de sujet Sheppard. Laura ne vous doit aucune explication à vous. A Carson certainement mais pas à vous.

- Rodney !

- Laura, c'est vous qui vous mettez dans des situations pas possibles, assumez !

-Mais…

- Pas de mais ! Je veux avoir une réponse. Colonel ?

- Je ne vous dois aucune réponse on est pas marié que je sache.

- Si je dois me sacrifier pour avoir une réponse on peut s'arranger.

Sept paires d'yeux ronds comme des soucoupes (7) le dévisagèrent, croyant avoir mal entendu. Rodney ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à épouser le colonel. Voilà de quoi lancer une belle rumeur, n'est-ce pas Laura ?

- Ne rêvez pas ! Je ne tiens pas plus que ça à me traîner un boulet pareil. Je veux juste savoir si ma théorie est exacte.

- Nous pouvons donc rajouter la curiosité à votre longue liste de défauts.

- Elle n'est pas si longue.

- Vous croyez ? Voyons : égoïste, égocentrique, allergique, borné, hypochondriaque, ronchon, goinfre, feignant et curieux. J'en ai oublié ?

- Oui, imbu de lui-même, colérique, bordélique avec crise de maniaquerie…

- Oui, bon ! Ca va ! J'ai des qualités aussi.

- …

- Non mais dites donc !

- Ne vous fâchez pas Rodney. On vous aime quand même. (8)

- Humpf.

Le dîner se termina sur cette remarque ô combien philosophique et chacun repartie à son travail. Enfin, certain comme McKay, Zelenka et le docteur Weir. Teyla, Ronon et John partirent en direction de la salle vidéo afin de visionner la fameuse publicité pour le chocolat à la vache violette. (9) Carson et Laura eux, se préparaient à une longue discussion qui, selon les plans de la jeune militaire, devait se finir bien au chaud dans un minuscule petit lit douillet.

**ooOooOooOoo**

Carson était embêté, limite paniqué. Il avait recommencé trois fois son inventaire et trois fois, il était arrivé à la conclusion que des produits avaient disparus. Et pas n'importe lesquels : le stock d'amphétamine était aux abonnés absents. Le médecin avait un gros problème, un TRÈS gros problème. Ce genre de produit qui se font subtiliser, ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : il y avait un drogué dans atlantis. Oui, mais qui ? Ils étaient près de 800 sur cette base, ça en fait du monde à contrôler. En plus pour détecter ce produit dans l'organisme, bonjour !

_Réfléchissons, qui est venue ici dernièrement, le dernier inventaire remonte à moins d'une semaine, qui est passé ici sans que je le remarque ? Idiot ! Si tu l'as pas remarqué, tu risque pas de t'en souvenir ! Je pourrais peut-être demander à Laura, après tout elle m'espionne, elle aura peut-être remarqué quelque chose._

Soudain, une lumière s'alluma dans sa tête lorsqu'il fit le rapprochement avec la conversation de la veille.

_Sheppard ! Rodney a dit que Laura l'avait souvent vu traîner ici. Ca expliquerait son comportement. Il va falloir que j'en parle à Elisabeth._

Ce qu'il fit. La diplomate avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles, le colonel se droguerait. C'est comme si on lui disait que Cadwell ne voulait plus sa place.

- Vous pouvez faire des analyses de sang pour confirmer vos doutes ?

- Le problème avec les amphétamines c'est qu'ils sont présent naturellement dans l'organisme. La détection est plus facile si le test a lieu juste après la prise, ce qui est quasiment impossible. Cependant je peux faire un test comparatif afin de déterminer s'il y a plusieurs sorte d'amphétamine dans le sang. (10)

- Faites lui faire un test, je vais demander qu'on fouille ses quartiers.

- Il ne va pas apprécier.

- J'en ai bien peur.

**ooOooOooOoo**

John avait été mis au courant de la fouille de ses quartiers avant de savoir pour la prise de sang.

_Si jamais c'est encore un coup de McKay, il va souffrir. Je sais pas encore se que je vais lui faire mais il va prier sa mère._

La chambre du chef militaire était un vrai capharnaüm, seul le lit était au carré, histoire de rappeler quel métier il avait choisi d'exercer. Les deux hommes chargés de la fouille n'avait rien trouvé. Un bon point pour le colonel. Restait la prise de sang. Après moult négociation, le docteur Beckett avait put lui prélever quelques millilitres du précieux liquide. En passant, il avait regardé s'il ne trouvait pas de marque de piqûres. Pas une seule, mais les junky sont malin et certain se piquent à des endroits vraiment tarabiscotés.

En attendant les résultats qui arriveraient à la fin de la journée, John faisait la gueule. Il la faisait rudement bien. Pas un mot échangé avec quiconque, pas même avec Rodney qui avait été mis au courant dieu seul sait comment ; pas un regard sauf pour ses chaussures.

- Vous allez les user à force de les admirer comme ça. Vous pourriez changer de modèle. Je sais pas moi, regarder un truc qui vaut le coup qu'on s'y attarde, moi par exemple.

- …

-Eh ! Bé ! Vous devez vraiment être furax. Mais faut les comprendre vous êtes bizarre en ce moment. Vous arrivez à battre Teyla, vous avez une mine superbe et en plus vous êtes toujours fourré dans le coin. Vous venez même plus m'interrompre dans mes recherches. Si c'est pas bizarre ça, je sais pas ce qu'il vous faut.

-…

- OK ! Faites du boudin ! J'ai des choses plus importantes qui m'attendent.

**ooOooOooOoo**

En fin de journée, Carson avait eu les résultats du colonel. Quelque chose clochait. Il refit une série d'examens. Lorsqu'il prit connaissance des bilans, il courut voir le docteur Weir.

- Elisabeth, j'ai les résultats de John.

- Alors ? C'est lui notre voleur ?

- Non. Mais on a un problème.

**TBC… Ah ah ! Mais quel est ce problème. Réponse au prochain chapitre où on retrouvera une vielle connaissance.**

1 Je fais du lieutenant une petite pestouille, c'est pas vraiment une peste mais elle a des réactions un peu… exagérées pour la situation.

2 Mon docteur Weir est un peu moins sérieuse que dans la série ça lui fait pas de mal

3 un vrai gamin je vous dit.

4 petit défis perso je voulais absolument la caser celle-là

5 il rosi mais y a pas de femme dans l'histoire. Je vous laisse interpréter ça comme vous voulez.

6 re petit défis perso je vais essayer de caser le mot hot dog dans chaque chapitre. On s'amuse comme on peut. Bayas tu préfère Roro peut-être ?

7 J'ai déjà utilisé rond comme des billes.

8 je vous laisse choisir l'auteur de cette phrase

9 j'adooore le violet c'est p'tet pour ça que j'adoooore ce chocolat.

10 je ne sais pas du tout si on peut faire ça. Amis biologistes si vous pouvez m'éclairer…


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà, voilà, j'arrive. Cette suite est vraiment du n'importe quoi (abus de chocolat). Ca commence normal, on a la réponse au problème de Nounours mais après ça se gâte. C'est pas très vraisemblable mais je suis pas doué pour décrire les scènes d'action de ce genre. Moi c'est les dialogues qui me bottent (expression débile). Ca fini en pseudo parodie mais bon faut rire de temps en temps et moi ce genre de trucs ça me fait rire. Je vous l'ai dit m'en faut peu. Amusez-vous bien !**

**ooOooOooOoo**

- Effectivement, c'est un problème. Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais ça explique beaucoup de chose. Ceci dit, si John n'est pas notre voleur je ne sais pas qui ça peut-être. Donc nous avons deux problèmes sur les bras.

- Ok ! Je vais réunir le colonel et McKay, ils pourront peut-être nous aider à y voir plus clair. En ce qui concerne le voleur je vais demander qu'on fouille les quartiers de tout le monde. On verra bien.

**ooOooOooOoo**

Une demi-heure plus tard, la réunion pouvait commencer. Sheppard faisait toujours la gueule, il faut dire qu'on ne lui avait pas communiqué les résultats de ses examens. Il fixait donc la magnifique table du bureau d'Elisabeth. Il semblait ne pouvoir jamais en détacher ses yeux.

- Je vous ai demandé de venir car nous avons reçu les résultats du colonel Sheppard.

- Alors ? C'est lui le toxico ?

- Rodney ! Non ce n'est pas lui.

- Ah ! Et il vous a fallut des examens pour en venir à cette conclusion ! Comment pouviez-vous croire que je me dopais ? Je suis outré !

- Vous avez loupé une grande carrière d'acteur, colonel.

- Et vous, vous n'avez pas loupé celle d'enquiquineur insupportable de deux galaxies.

- Hum, hum. Si nous pouvions revenir au sujet de la réunion… Le colonel ne se drogue pas mais il y a un problème beaucoup plus grave.

- Elisabeth, quand vous parlez comme ça vous me faites peur… On dirait que vous allez m'annoncer que je vais mourir.

- Euh…

- Quoi ! C'est ça je vais mourir ? Non, je suis trop jeune… je suis en pleine forme. J'ai même l'impression d'avoir rajeuni…

- Justement.

- Comment ça justement ?

- Physiologiquement parlant les cellules que j'ai prélevées ce matin sont plus jeunes que celles d'il y a quatre jours.

- C'est normal ça ! Si je me souviens de mes cours de bio les cellules ça se renouvellent.

- C'est exact, les cellules trop vielles meurent et des nouvelles les remplacent mais à chaque division cellulaire les chromosomes subissent des dommages au niveau des télomères. C'est ce qui explique le vieillissement. Or chez vous les télomères se renouvelle au lieu de s'abîmer et du coup vous rajeunissez. (1) D'ailleurs vous avez peut-être remarquez que certaines de vos rides ont disparues.

- C'est pour ça qu'il a bonne mine ! Et moi qui croyais qu'il avait une bonne crème de nuit. J'allais finir par lui demander de me la prêter… Mais j'y pense ! Y'a pas de femmes derrière tout ça !

- Bravo ! Einstein est de retour !

- Très drôle colonel. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que vous n'êtes pas avec l'infirmière au hot dog choucroute. (2)

- Non, je vous ai dit que je n'étais avec personne.

- Donc elle est libre ?

- J'en sais rien moi !

-Carson, elle est libre ?

- Qui ?

- L'infirmière aux cheveux violets (3) avec le drôle d'accent.

- Ah ! Amy, je veux dire l'infirmière Bayas. Euh… je croie oui.

- Bien… Bien, très bien.

- On peut savoir ce que vous lui trouvez ?

- Ne me dites pas que le capitaine Kurk n'a pas remarqué ses magnifiques yeux bleus ? Ils sont presque pareils que les miens. (4)

- Hum, hum. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger pendant une discussion si importante pour la pérennité de cette base et de ses habitants mais POURRIEZ-VOUS ETRE SERIEUX DEUX MINUTES ? JE VOUS RAPPELLE QUE LE COLONEL EST EN TRAIN DE RAJEUNIR. QUI SAIT JUSQUE OU ! IL PEUT TRÈS BIEN SE RETROUVER A L'ETAT DE BEBE, OU PIRE.

- Désolé docteur Weir, on s'est laissé emporter.

- Oui. On dirait. Reprenons notre calme…

- On était calme nous…

La diplomate jeta un coup d'œil assassin à un docteur McKay atteint par le syndrome « oh ! Mais j'avais pas vu comme cette table est super méga bien faite » (5)

- Je recommence, je reprends Mon calme. (Nouveau coup d'œil assassin au même zigoto précédemment nommé) Comment cela est-il possible ? Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'inhabituel ces derniers jours ?

- Euh… Non, enfin pas que je me souvienne. Je n'ai pas bougé de la base depuis quatre jours.

- Et vous docteur McKay, rien qui ne vous a semblez étrange ?

- Non… AAAAAh ! Mais oui ! Comment j'ai pu oublier ça ?

- Quoi ?

- L'artefact Ancien sur P2X 763, vous l'avez touchez et un son horrible en est sorti.

- Vous pensez que cette machine est à l'origine de ce qui m'arrive ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Les Anciens ont inventé tout un tas de trucs bizarre comme celle qui échange les corps (6) ou celle qui transforme en femme (6 bis). Alors pourquoi pas une fontaine de jouvence ? (7)

- Ouais pourquoi pas ?

- (OFF) Activation extérieure non programmée de la porte.

- (Par radio) Est-ce qu'il y eu transmission d'un code d'identification ?

- (OFF) Négatif.

- (Par radio) Activez le bouclier. Nous arrivons.

- (OFF) Les commandes ne répondent plus.

En deux minutes, ils étaient arrivés en salle de contrôle et McKay, avec sa délicatesse légendaire, éjecta le technicien chargé du contrôle de la porte de son poste.

- Je n'arrive pas à prendre les commandes. Il doit y avoir un virus. Je vais essayer de désactiver le vortex… Ca ne marche pas. Rien ne répond.

- Surprise !

- Vous !

- Moi !

Kyola, le commandeur des Géniis, se tenait devant la porte, tout sourire, l'air vraiment fier de lui. Il n'était pas venu tout seul, loin de là, ses acolytes étaient bien chargés. (8)

- Holà, holà ! On ne tire pas je suis venu avec de la compagnie et elle est plutôt bien équipée.

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais, comme vous dites. Bombes en tout genre, armes de point, bazooka etc…

- Vous avez fait affaire avec des Russes ou quoi ? (9)

- Je ne sais pas qui sont ces russes mais s'ils peuvent m'approvisionner en matériel de ce type je ferais leur connaissance avec plaisir.

- Là ça va être dur, ils sont un peu loin.

- Dommage ! Mais bon je me débrouille très bien tout seul comme vous pouvez le constater. Maintenant assez discuté ! Vous levez les mimines bien haut, le tout lentement. N'essayez rien ou ça va chauffer pour vos arrières trains.

- Il commence sérieusement à me les briser celui-là, je savais que j'aurais dû le tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion.

- Que dites-vous major ? Ca ne vous fait pas plaisir de me voir ?

- Non, pas spécialement. Et maintenant je suis colonel.

- Qui a été assez stupide pour vous faire monter en grade ?

- Vous connaissez pas.

- De toute façon je m'en contre-fiche. Aller en route pour vos cellules.

**ooOooOooOoo**

Les voilà donc dans leur petite cellule, serrés comme des sardines en boîte.

- Ah ! Bravo ! Non mais alors là chapeau McKay!

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? C'est pas moi qui leur ai envoyé une invitation. Tout ce qui se passe ici n'est pas forcément de ma faute ! Je ne porte la poisse qu'en matière de Wraith.

- Eh ! Ben maintenant on va rajouter les Géniis !

- Si je vous tape sur le système vous n'avez qu'à nous sortir d'ici, môssieur le super colonel de l'USAF.

- Bon ça suffit les amoureux, ou je vous assomme pour avoir un semblant de calme.

- Eh ! On est pas amoureux ! (10) C'est pas parce que j'ai fait une blague sur le mariage avec ce truc qu'on est intime.

- Vous savez ce qui vous dit le truc ?

- Je sais, il est pas poli !

- Et bien ! Et bien ! Je vois que ça ne s'arrange pas ici. Pas étonnant que nous ayons pu nous introduire aussi facilement dans cette cité.

- Vous voyez pas qu'on discute ? Votre mère ne vous a jamais apprit les bonnes manières ?

- Ne mêlez pas ma mère à cette histoire. C'était une femme charmante et dévouée corps et âme à sa famille.

- Et un complexe d'œdipe mal résolu, un !

- Ca suffit ! Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous rendre bien compte de votre situation. Nous contrôlons Atlantis, bientôt vous serez tous morts.

- Et vous, vous avez l'air d'oublier que nous sommes indispensables au fonctionnement de cette base. Sans mon génie vous pouvez toujours courir pour faire marcher ne serait-ce que les téléporteurs.

- C'est ce qu'on verra. Depuis notre dernière rencontre j'ai embauché des personnes très intelligentes. Peut-être pas autant que vous docteur McKay, mais le nombre compense le manque de matière grise.

- Puis-je savoir combien de pseudo scientifiques me remplacent ?

- Trois.

- C'est tout ? C'est du délire ! Je possède pas moins de huit diplômes différents (11), jamais trois sous doués ne m'égaleront.

- surtout pas au niveau de l'ego.

- Ho ! Vous c'est pas le moment, colonel.

- C'est très divertissant, malheureusement je dois m'en aller. Je vous laisse continuer le spectacle sans moi.

Kolya sortit de la salle où étaient emprisonnés les dirigeants d'Atlantis. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'embarquement afin de prendre connaissance des avancées de ses techniciens dans le système de contrôle de la base.

Sheppard et McKay, eux, s'engueulaient toujours lorsqu'Elisabeth, au bord de la crise de nerf, les interrompit. Elle demanda, avec un calme relatif, au colonel d'utiliser son gène pour les sortir de là. Après tout la cité lui obéissait bien. Les géniis n'avaient pas jugé bon de les faire surveiller, à croire qu'ils étaient inoffensifs. C'était très vexant.

John arriva à désactiver le champ de force qui les retenait. Il ne restait plus qu'à se débarrasser des envahisseurs. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir il y avait une trentaine de Géniis. C'était peu mais ils étaient armés jusqu'aux dents et même plus, si tant est que ça puisse exister.

John décida de former plusieurs petites unités chargées d'éliminer chacune trois géniis le plus discrètement possible. Lui, Teyla et Ronon se chargeraient de Kolya et des deux grands décérébrés qui le suivaient comme son ombre.

Tous trois avancèrent discrètement, heureusement qu'ils connaissaient les lieux comme leur poche. Les autres équipes avaient l'air de bien se débrouiller puisqu'ils entendaient les intrus s'agiter et leur chef hurler des ordres à tout va.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent près de la salle d'embarquement. Le grand châtain leur tournait le dos. Il était entouré de ses sangsues et il n'était pas très content. Son super plan infaillible s'écroulait sous ses yeux, bref il était furax. Pas autant que le colonel le matin même mais presque.

- Ronon vous prenez celui de gauche. Teyla celui de droite. Moi je prends Mégaloman.

- Qui ?

- Kyola. Mégaloman c'est un surnom. C'est pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Elle est pas très tendue l'atmosphère, colonel.

- Ronon, avez-vous jamais connu une situation tendue ?

- Oui. Une qui a duré à peu près sept ans.

- C'est vrai. Désolé.

-Pas grave.

- A trois. Un… Deux… Trois !

Ils se ruèrent sur les méchants pas gentils pas beaux. Teyla donna un coup de pied dans les genoux de son adversaire qui s'effondra puis elle lui trancha la gorge d'un bout à l'autre. Ronon lui passa directement à l'étape égorgement et John frappa à la tête le commandeur. Celui-ci se retourna et envoya un bon crochet du gauche au colonel qui riposta.

S'ensuivit une belle bagarre entre les deux hommes que je suis bien incapable de vous décrire, car comme je l'ai dit plus haut je ne suis pas douée pour ça. Pour faire court, ils finirent par rouler par terre et le génii s'empala sur le couteau que Teyla avait lancé à l'américain. L'un de leur pire ennemi était mort, une épine de moins dans le pied. (12)

**ooOooOooOoo**

Une soirée avait été organisée pour fêter l'évènement. Au programme : musique, danse, alcool Athosien, nourriture sans agrume pour ne pas empoisonner discrètement un astrophysicien de génie excité comme une puce et petits numéros créés pour l'occasion par le personnel de la base.

Parmi les représentations on avait pu admirer une démonstration de magie par un technicien américain natif de Las Vegas, un chant traditionnel athosien qui tira une petite larme à toute l'assistance ainsi qu'un extrait d'un vaudeville francophone traduit, revue et corrigé par un groupe de scientifiques. Mais l'un des deux grands moments de cette soirée fut le sketche de deux militaires déguisés en hot dog, l'un au chili l'autre au fromage (13), qui se disputaient pour savoir lequel des deux était le meilleur. Ils énonçaient à tour de rôle leurs avantages et les inconvénients de l'autre. La chute était l'arrivé sur scène d'un chien visiblement affamé adorant les hot dog. Les deux changeaient alors leur discours pour convaincre le chien que l'autre méritait le plus d'être dévoré. Les spectateurs apprécièrent les deux comiques et leurs ridicules déguisements.

Le deuxième moment fort fut une reprise de YMCA par le colonel Sheppard en policier, Rodney McKay en homme en cuir, Ronon Dex en indien, Radek Zelenka en marin et Carson Beckett en ouvrier (14). Juste avant d'entrer en scène les nouveaux « hommes du village » mettaient encore au point leur prestation.

- Pourquoi c'est vous qui faites le policier ?

- Parce que c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de cette scène.

- A mon avis y'a pas que vos cellules qui rajeunissent. Votre cerveau, il apprécie pas ce retour en arrière.

- McKay arrêter de geindre, vous étiez d'accord, non ?

- Non ! J'ai été engagé de force dans cette histoire.

- Pas du tout ! Si vous ne vouliez pas chanter vous n'aviez qu'à me le dire.

- Et vous auriez utilisé les infos que vous avez recueillis de manière répréhensible pour vous venger. Je préfère encore me ridiculiser !

- Rodney, vous n'êtes pas le seul dans cette galère.

- Oui ! Alors vous, ne la ramenez pas hein ! Je vous signale que si je fais ça c'est en grande partie pour vous et pour votre lieutenant. Ca m'apprendra à rendre service ! Je ne ferais plus jamais le guet pour vous ! La prochaine fois que vous voulez prendre du bon temps avec votre moitié pendant vos heures de gardes vous vous débrouillerez tout seul !

- Faites-moi confiance, ça n'arrivera plus de sitôt. Quant à vous colonel, j'espère que vous avez enlevé TOUTES les caméras, sinon vos prochaines visites médicales vont vous laisser de mauvais souvenirs.

- N'ayez pas peur Carson, je les ai toutes récupérées. Bon vous êtes prêt ?

- Euh non pas vraiment j'ai des problèmes pour faire tenir mon chapeau.

- venez là Radek je vais vous aider.

- Merci, colonel.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous vous porteriez volontaire pour ce genre de truc. Les tchèques m'étonneront toujours. Je ne pourrais plus jamais vous prendre au sérieux quand vous m'exposerez vos théories. (15)

- Je vous retourne le compliment Rodney.

- Ah ! AH !

- Ronon c'est bon ? Vous vous rappelez les paroles ?

- Oui, je pense que ça ira.

- Et lui ! Qui aurait cru le voir en indien avec un air aussi zen ? Colonel Comment l'avez-vous entraîné la-dedans ?

- Je lui ai juste dit que Teyla adorait l'indien des village people. (16)

- Euh… C'est vrai ?

- J'en ai aucune idée !

La-dessus les cinq casseroles entrèrent en piste et enflammèrent la foule.

**TBC… Voilà je vous avais bien dit que c'était du n'importe quoi ! Normalement le prochain chapitre devrait être un peu plus classique. normalement…**

1 vague souvenir de mes cours de bio, évidemment ça ne fait pas rajeunir mais c'est de la science fiction non ?

2 défis perso 1ére partie

3 fallait que je la case quelque part donc c'est l'infirmière qui s'y colle.

4 ça te fais plaisir d'être la copie de Roro pour les yeux ?

5 syndrome très présent dans mes fics

6 référence à la fic de lagentillefan, Dans la peau de l'autre

6 bis référence à la fic Roberto Roberta de Rieval

7 d'où le titre

8 ils sont là uniquement pour permettre à mon cerveau de délirer à la fin de cette fic. Je vous ais prévenus que ce chapitre était un grand bazard pour pas dire autre chose.

9 abus de film américains pré-chute du mur

10 pour l'instant…

11 C'est un génie non ?

12 ouais je sais c'est un peu facile mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise, j'y arrive pas à écrire ces scènes-là.

13 défis perso 2ème partie

14 je suis droguée aux enfoirés, Palmade en Marin ça laisse des traces. désolé…

15 Il nous réserve bien des surprises

16 Pourquoi pas ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Et me revoilou ! Merci, merci pour vos review, je pensais pas que ce non-chapitre vous plairait autant. Je vais faire des intoxications au chocolat plus souvent. Bien ce chapitre ci est un peu plus normal, si tant est que je puisse en faire un. Sinon Bayas, je t'ai imaginé avec les yeux de Roro pas ceux de John et ton prénom c'est Amy diminutif d'un prénom tarabiscoté que tu découvriras tout a l'heure. Pour qu'il n'y est pas de jalouse je vais faire intervenir une autre infirmière basée sur quelqu'une qui se reconnaîtra. Du moins j'espère ! Bon aller, je m'arrête sinon je vais écrire pour ne rien dire pendant trois page. Bonne lecture !**

**ooOooOooOoo**

La petite sauterie s'était finie tôt le matin, chacun avait regagné ses pénates (1), certains accompagnés alors qu'ils ne l'auraient pas voulu et d'autres seuls alors qu'ils auraient préféré être accompagnés. Et oui ! La vie est mal faite !

Au matin, elle avait repris son cour normal. Les scientifiques scientifiaient (2), les techniciens techniciaient, les militaires militaient (pour avoir double ration de gelée bleue) et Ronon envisageait très sérieusement d'éviscérer Sheppard. Teyla avait éclaté de rire en le voyant arriver sur scène la veille et il avait pas aimé. ( John si t'es dans le coin planque toi).

En ce qui concerne les dirigeants d'Atlantis, ils reprenaient là où ils avaient été interrompus par les méchants Géniis passés ad patres. Nous retrouvons donc Sheppard, Weir, McKay et Nounours euh pardon Beckett pour le problème : « Docteur je me sens rajeunir. » (3)

- Reprenons là où nous en étions si vous le voulez bien.

- Et si on veut pas ?

- Arrêtez de faire le gamin Rodney ou je joue a la maman et je vous flanque la rouste (4) du siècle.

- J'ai rien dit !

- Continuez. Donc nous avons deux problèmes, John et ses cellules jeunissantes et un voleur non identifié.

- Ah non ! Moi je sais qui c'est.

- Et comment si c'est pas indiscret, colonnel ?

- Disons que j'ai installé un système de surveillance très efficace aux alentours de l'infirmerie.

- Voyez-vous ça ? Et pour quelle raison ?

- je suis contraint de garder sous silence cette information si je tiens à mon intégrité physique.

- Docteur Beckett ?

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi il parle.

- Mouais… Bon et qui est-ce ?

- Un soldat d'une vingtaine d'années, apparemment il se choutait déjà avant d'arriver ici. Mais comme il ne fait pas partie du contingent qui passe la porte, ces visites médicales étaient assez espacées pour qu'on ne remarque rien. Je l'ai fait mettre aux arrêts ce matin.

- J'irais le voir tout à l'heure pour lui prescrire un traitement de substitution. Je demanderais au docteur Heightmeyer de lui parler.

- Parfait ! Une bonne chose de faite ! Passons à vous colonel.

- Vous savez moi je me sens très bien. Qui n'a pas rêvé de retrouver ses jeunes années ? Je ne suis pas vieux mais bon, un petit retour en arrière ça fait pas de mal.

- John, nous ne savons pas comment se déroule votre rajeunissement, jusqu'où il va se poursuivre ni combien d'années exactement vous perdez chaque jour. Il faut que je fasse de plus amples analyses.

- Oh ! Non ! Pas de prise de sang.

- Oh ! Si ! Des prises de sang, plein de prises de sang.

- Vampire.

- Méphisto, vampire… Vous nous feriez pas une petite obsession ?

- Je suis mort de rire.

- Vous peut-être pas mais moi si !

- Docteur McKay, au lieu de dire des bêtises, envoyez un MALP sur P2X 763 pour vérifier que les Wraiths ont vidé les lieux et si la machine que vous avez trouvé est toujours là.

- Ca m'étonnerais, le bâtiment s'est écroulé pendant qu'on courrait.

- Vérifiez toujours, on ne sait jamais.

**ooOooOooOoo**

Rodney et Zelenka avaient envoyé un Malp comme le leur avait demandé si gentiment le docteur Weir. Comme ils s'y attendaient, le laboratoire ancien était complètement détruit, il ne restait plus qu'un gros tas de pierres. Les deux scientifiques rejoignirent Elisabeth, Carson et John à l'infirmerie. En chemin, ils croisèrent deux militaires en plein débat :

- Mais comment tu peux dire ça ? Tout le monde sait que les hot dog au chili sont les meilleur du monde. (5)

- Pour avoir mauvaise haleine certainement ! Moi je dis que ce sont ceux au fromage, il n'y a rien de mieux.

- Si je peux me permettre d'intervenir, je suis d'accord sur les hot dog fromage. C'est la plus belle invention de l'humanité.

- Merci docteur Mckay. Tu vois qu'est-ce que je te disais.

Après ce bref intermède, le canadien et son subordonné arrivèrent dans l'antre de Méphisto euh pardon Carson.

- Bonjour docteur McKay.

- Bonjour charmante demoiselle.

- Mademoiselle Alpheratz (6) arrêtez de faire les yeux doux à ce monsieur et venez m'aider.

- Oui docteur Beckett, pardon.

- Carson ne la grondez pas avec ses si jolis yeux, se serait dommage qu'elle n'en fasse profiter personne.

- Je croyais que vous préfériez Améthyste (7).

- Qui ?

- L'infirmière au hot dog choucroute comme vous l'appelez, celle qui a pratiquement les même yeux que vous.

- Ah ! Oui ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont magnifiques.

- Mais on peut savoir ce que vous leur trouvez à ces pompeuses de sang sans vergogne ?

- Vous nous feriez pas une crise de jalousie, colonel ?

- PFFF ! PAS DU TOUT, MAIS ALORS LA ! PAS DU TOUT. (8)

- Mon dieu, qu'ais-je fais pour être entourée d'hommes à l'âge mental niveau maternelle ?

- On vous entend Elisabeth.

- Je sais… Carson où en êtes vous ?

- Eh ! Bien, j'ai pu déterminer que le colonel rajeunissait d'environ un an par jour. Si c'est bien l'engin de P2X 763 qui est à l'origine de ce phénomène, il a retrouvé le corps de ses 32 ans. (9)

- Et l'esprit aussi, non ?

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça, Rodney ?

- Parce qu'il régresse, il fait des blagues bidons, il a quand même réussi à nous faire chanter YMCA hier, faudrait pas l'oublier.

- Ben.. Moi je préférerais qu'on l'oubli.

- Ah !Bon ? Le casque de chantier vous va pourtant très bien.

- Au fait où il est ce casque ? Je l'ai pas récupéré.

- Euh… je sais pas… je l'avais dans les mains et la seconde d'après il avait disparu.

Moi je sais où il est… Je vous dis ? Ok, le lieutenant Cadman la subtilisé, elle a trouvé que son homme était trèèèèèèèèès à son goût en ouvrier. Elle est américaine, ceci explique peut-être cela.

- Tant pis pour le casque colonel, on a des choses plus importantes qui nous occupe.

- Moi ?

- Oui, vous. Docteur McKay qu'a donné l'envoi du MALP ?

- Comme je l'ai dit tout a l'heure, le bâtiment s'est effondré. Il faudrait déblayer pour retrouver l'appareil.

- Pas de Wraith détecté ?

- Non, ils sont tous partis.

- Très bien ! Je vais envoyer des hommes pour faire un peu de ménage, pour une fois (10), Rodney vous irez contrôler l'avancée des travaux.

- Je viens aussi.

- Hors de question colonel vous restez ici. Vous ne partez plus en mission.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

- Vous n'avez pas de la broderie qui vous attend ? (11)

**ooOooOooOoo**

L'équipe de déblaiement mis trois jours pour retrouver l'artefact ancien. Il était dans un état pitoyable. Rodney se demandait s'ils allaient pouvoir en tirer quelque chose. Les techniciens avaient également récupéré le texte que le canadien avait commencé à lire. Il était en plusieurs morceaux, une longue partie de puzzle se profilait à l'horizon. (12)

Dans le labo du scientifique en chef, tout le monde était réquisitionné afin de reconstituer le cadre. Sheppard pointa le bout de son nez. Il en avait plus que marre de ne rien faire. Il avait fini ses petits chatons. Au fond de lui, il était fier d'avoir réussi un si bel exemple de patience.

- McKay, je m'ennui.

- Comme toujours, colonel, comme toujours.

- Non mais là, je m'ennuis vraiment. Je sais pas quoi faire. J'ai même fini la broderie, c'est vous dire.

- Ah ! Oui, là c'est grave. Vous aimez les puzzles ?

- Bouais…ça dépend lesquels. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que le texte que j'étais en train de lire quand vous n'avez pas réussi à contrôler vos mains est en mille morceaux et que je croie bien que c'est un mode d'emploi pour la machine.

- Où il est ?

- Là-bas, vous voyez l'attroupement près de la table ? C'est là.

- Hum, et vous vous faite quoi,

- J'essaye de réparer cette chose.

- Ah, bon ben j'y vais.

- C'est ça, allez-y.

A la fin de la journée le puzzle était reconstitué. Rodney entreprit de traduire le texte dès que la dernière pièce eue été fixée. Il était aux alentour de 4h du matin quand il eu fini son travail. Tous ces collègues étaient partis se coucher depuis longtemps, il était seul avec John qui s'ennuyait toujours. Pour s'occuper un peu pendant que le scientifique s'arrachait les cheveux sur le tableau, le militaire faisait tourner sa chaise. Vous savez comme les enfants dès qu'ils voient une chaise qui tourne sur elle-même ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de jouer avec.

-Colonel, vous ne voulez pas aller vous coucher ?

- Non.

- Alors arrêtez de faire du bruit avec cette chaise. Comment voulez-vous que je me concentre avec tout ce bruit ?

- Pardon ! Excusez-moi ! Je peux vous aider ?

- Est-ce que vous comprenez l'Ancien ?

- Non.

- C'est ce que je pensais. Donc non vous ne pouvez pas m'aider. Ou si tiens ! Apportez-moi une tasse de café.

- Je suis pas votre bonniche.

- Alors ne me proposez pas de m'aider.

- Bon d'accord… Combien de sucre ?

- Quatre.

- Quatre ?

- Ben oui ! Quatre. Vous vous souvenez mes crises d'hypoglycémies ?

- Ouais ouais, je sais. Je vais vous le chercher votre café.

Dix minutes plus tard, le colonel arrivait avec deux tasses de café brûlant. Rodney, lui, avait l'air déjà suffisamment excité sans avoir bu, John hésita un instant avant d'entrer.

- Ah ! Colonel ! Donnez-moi mon café s'il vous plait.

- Vous croyez que c'est raisonnable ? Vous êtes une vrai pile électrique.

- C'est parce que j'ai enfin fini de traduire ce texte. J'avais raison il explique à quoi sert cette machine. Vous voyez ! Je vous l'avais dit qu'il nous serait utile.

- Dois-je vous rappeler qu'on avait un darth aux fesses ?

- Oui, bon, bref. Cet appareil sert effectivement à faire rajeunir les gens. Mais normalement il y a un paramétrage à faire. On peut théoriquement programmer le rajeunissement, il n'est donc pas progressif et continu comme pour vous.

- Autrement dit, il a merdé, et moi maintenant je me rapproche de plus en plus de l'état de fœtus.

- En gros, c'est ça.

- OK. Est-ce que vous pouvez arranger ça ?

- Euh… Là ça va être plus compliqué. D'une part, l'engin est complètement abîmé, rien que pour le réparer en lui-même ça risque de prendre du temps. D'autre part, il doit être mis en route dans un endroit spécial.

- Développez…

- Vous vous souvenez, le bâtiment avait la forme d'un heptagone à l'extérieur et celle d'un carré à l'intérieur.

- Oui, c'est important ce genre de considération architecturale ?

- Très important. Le rajeunisseur fonctionne sur le principe des ultra sons, ils doivent se répercuter d'une certaine manière pour que ça marche, l'architecture de la pièce est donc un élément à part entière de la machine.

- Super ! Le bâtiment est complètement détruit, comment on fait ?

- Pour l'instant j'en ai aucune idée.

- Et bien trouvez vite ! Ou c'est vous qui changerez mes couches !

**ooOOoOOooOOoo**

Quelques heures plus tard McKay exposait ses théories au docteur Weir ainsi qu'au docteur vampire euh pardon Beckett. Non seulement l'objet ressemblait plus à une boite vide qu'à un appareil ultra sophistiqué mais en plus nul part, Rodney n'avait pu trouver une fonction inverse. Elisabeth l'avait assigné à son labo afin qu'il trouve un moyen, n'importe lequel, de renverser la situation.

Le canadien passait toutes ses journées à réfléchir, à essayer de réparer dans un premier temps le chose qu'il commençait à avoir en horreur. Dix jours plus tard il en était au même point. John avait maintenant l'apparence d'un jeune homme de dix-huit ans. La jeunesse lui allait comme un gant mis à part le caractère. Il se comportait comme un adolescent. Et tout le monde sait qu'un ado c'est trèèèèèèès pénible. Le militaire suivait Rodney comme son ombre, ne lui laissant même pas le temps d'aller aux toilettes.

La situation devenait de plus en plus critique. Tout le monde se faisait déjà à l'idée que le colonel allait finir par redevenir un ovule.

Le docteur Weir avait demandé au docteur Heightmeyer de prendre John en consultation. Son rapport confirmait les soupçons de la diplomate. Le colonel gardait intact tous ses souvenirs, mais sa psyché fonctionnait comme celui d'un jeune de dix-huit ans. Et ça c'était pas bon.

**TBC… suite au prochain numéro. D'ailleurs pour le prochain chapitre j'aurais besoin du nom du chat de Roro si quelqu'un peut m'aider...**

**1** lat penates de penus :Partie intérieure de la maison, provision. familièrement : patrie pays domicile. Pour moi : lit pas forcément douillet

**2 **vive les néologismes

**3 **allusion au film « chérie je rajeuni » vieux film en NB diffusé il y a peu sur TMC

**4 **synonyme de fessée mais vous l'aviez comprit

**5 **défis perso relevé. Merci ma sœur !

**6 **Tu t'es reconnu ?

**7** Améthyste parce qu'elle a les cheveux violets.

**8 **mais bien sur…

**9 **j'espère que je vais pas me planter dans mes calculs

**10 **paraît qu'ils font pas souvent le ménage, moi je suis une fille et je fais pas le ménage non plus…

**11** vous croyez quand même pas que j'avais oublié ?

**12 **j'adore les puzzles mais qu'est-ce que c'est prise de tête !


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien bien bien, 9 heure vingt et des brouettes… Je commence à peine mon chapitre, je sais pas encore ce que ça va donner. Normalement ça reste rigolo avec néanmoins des passages chamalow. En ce qui concerne le nom du Chat de Roro il semble qu'il n'en ait pas d'attitré donc je vais lui donner celui de mon adorable amour de trésor de parfait (quoi je suis célibataire et me console avec mon chat et alors ? De toute façon y'a aucune différence entre un homme et un chat, ils ont, tous les deux, peur de l'aspirateur), donc je disais je vais donner le nom de mon chat à moi, Tigrou, Titi pour les intimes. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et merci pour les reviews !**

**ooOooOooOoo**

L'adolescent Sheppard était ce que l'on peut appeler une plaie(1). Irascible au possible, je pense qu'il surpassait Mckay de cinq bonnes longueurs. Le canadien passait pour un monstre de patience auprès de toute la base car il avait l'air de supporter le colonel. En réalité, la plupart du temps il avait des bouchons d'oreille (2) dans les oreilles, justement, ce qui lui permettait de réfléchir tranquillement. Cette ruse dura un temps seulement, mais John était perspicace et il se rendit bien vite compte que le scientifique ne l'écoutait pas. Il s'ensuivit une belle dispute, entendue sur un rayon de cinq cents mètres. (3)

- Mais enfin, Mckay ! C'est pas possible ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ! Tout le monde me fuis comme la peste ! Je ne suis pas contagieux pourtant !

- John, personne n'a peur d'attraper la rajeunissante (4), c'est votre caractère qui les fait vous éviter.

- Quoi mon caractère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Il est insupportable. A côté de vous je passe pour un maître zen.

- Et comment vous réagiriez vous si tous les matins vous perdiez des centimètres, votre force, le respect de vos subordonnés…

- Je doute que mes collègues aient jamais eu du respect pour moi avant cette mésaventure mais je vous comprends, je sais que ça doit être dur…

- Non ! Non, vous ne savez pas ! Personne ne rit quand vous passez dans les couloirs, ou au contraire, personne ne vous prend en pitié.

- Détrompez-vous colonel, en ce moment j'attire la pitié de beaucoup de monde.

- A cause de moi ! C'est pas vous la victime ici, rappelez-vous-en ! (5)

- Eh ! Maintenant on se calme, OK ? Je vous signal que vous vous êtes mis dans cette galére tout seul. Si vous aviez gardez vos mains dans vos poches, on n'en serait pas là ! De toute façon, j'aurais du le savoir, vous êtes militaires, depuis quand les militaires réfléchissent ?

S'en était trop pour l'américain, il sortit du labo en courrant, laissant Rodney lui crier après. John se dirigea vers le hangar à jumper sans s'en rendre compte. Il arriva devant « Son » jumper 1, il hésita un quart de millième de seconde et alla s'asseoir à la place du pilote. Deux minutes plus tard, il survolait l'océan en direction du continent. Que comptait-il faire ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Se changer les idées, réfléchir à son comportement, faire le point… peut-être devrait-il faire son testament. Après tout McKay n'avançait pas, l'appareil était réparé mais rien ne laissait supposer qu'il puisse un jour le vieillir. Cette boîte avait était conçu pour rajeunir, pas pour vieillir, qui voudrait vieillir plus vite ? Lui.

Souvent il s'était laissé aller à penser qu'il était un peu vieux pour tout ça. Il n'avait pas encore quarante ans mais comparé aux petits jeunes de vingt ans, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il faisait partie des près-croulants. (6)

Le jumper volait depuis plus de deux heures, le colonel était toujours perdu dans ses réflexions quand il reçu une illumination. L'engin avait dû être créé pour contrer les effets d'une rencontre avec les Wraiths. Logique ! Ces pompeurs d'énergie vitale aspiraient les années de leurs victimes, donc avec le truc de P2X 763 les aspirés reprenaient leurs aspects d'origine. Pour qu'il redevienne ce bel homme de trente-neuf ans qu'il était, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un Wraith assez sympa pour lui aspirer suffisamment d'énergie pour qu'il redevienne normal, et après, et bien… au revoir le Wraith. Ouais, autant trouver un éléphant rose sachant jouer du saxophone (7) sur P4X 842, charmante planète toute blanche car recouverte de six cents mètres de glace.

John s'était décidé à rentrer pour exposer sa théorie au docteur génie intergalactique, malheureusement le jumper en décida autrement. (8) Il s'écrasa comme une m dans une petite clairière. John fut assommé sur le coup. Heureusement, il avait pu envoyer un signal de détresse juste avant l'impact. (9)

L'équipe de sauvetage n'avait pas mis trop de temps à le ramener. Il ne s'était pas éloigné tant que ça finalement. Il était allongé dans un des lits de l'infirmerie, inconscient. Un bon traumatisme crânien l'avait plongé dans le coma. Rodney était à ses côtés depuis que les sauveteurs avaient atterris sur Atlantis. Le scientifique s'en voulait énormément. Il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver comme ça, John ne serait pas parti en jumper et ils seraient tous les deux en train de se chamailler dans son labo.

Leur querelle l'avait retourné, il se souvenait de sa propre adolescence et de ses fréquentes disputes avec son père. Il se rappelait la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés. Il devait avoir dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, à peu prés l'âge que le militaire arborait actuellement. L'engueulade avait commencé pour une broutille, Rodney n'avait pas mis assez de fromage dans le hot dog de son père. (10) Catastrophe ! Une pluie d'injure s'était abattue sur lui. D'habitude il ne répondait pas, il laissait couler. Mais pas ce soir là. Il avait débité, avec un calme qui le surprenait encore aujourd'hui, tout un monologue enfouit au plus profond de lui depuis des années. (11)

_J'en ai marre. Je m'en vais. Je ne supporte plus tes insultes, tes reproches. Je ne suis pas assez bien ? D'accord, j'arrête d'être un poids pour toi. J'ai des défauts oui, je sais. Je suis peureux, chiant comme la lune, je ne fais pas les hot dog correctement, je suis maniaque, je suis sarcastique, je suis déprimé et bien d'autres choses encore. Mais la plupart de ces traits de caractère je les dois à toi. Tu es la plaie que je n'ai jamais réussi à refermer. Tu as tué ma sociabilité. Mais aujourd'hui je sais comment la guérir, en m'éloignant le plus possible de toi, en t'oubliant._

Il avait fait sa valise et il était parti sans un regard pour celui qui l'avait élevé. Cette maison ne lui avait jamais manqué, de toute façon il n'y avait jamais été heureux. Lui, sa sœur et son père y avaient emménagés après la mort de sa mère, seule personne qui lui ai témoigné un tant soit peu d'amour. Elle lui manquait tellement. (12)

**ooOooOooOoo**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, John sentit tout de suite qu'il avait encore rapetissé, donc il avait passé plus d'un jour dans le coltar. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le docteur McKay endormit à son chevet. Il hésita entre remercier le scientifique de l'avoir veiller et l'enguirlander parce qu'il n'était pas en train de travailler à la résolution de son petit méga gros problème. Il opta finalement pour réveiller son gardien en douceur.

- Hum, Hum. Rodney… Rodney… Ho ! Rodney ! MCKAY !

Tant pis pour la douceur, ce type était un vrai loir en hibernation. La première guerre intergalactique pouvait commencer juste à côté qu'il dormirait encore.

Le mini chef militaire de la base essayait toujours de réveiller le futur prix nobelisé quand un écossais en blouse blanche et tout décoiffé se ramena.

- Vous n'y arriverez pas comme ça. Laissez-moi faire… Rodney ? La livraison de barre chocolatée est arrivée…

- Hein ? Quoi ? Enfin !

- Désolé Rodney, les barres ne sont pas encore là. Mais notre ado le plus haut gradé est réveillé par contre.

- Ah ! John comment ça va ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? J'ai l'apparence d'un gamin de.. De… de combien d'abord ? Combien de temps j'ai dormis ?

- Vous êtes restez inconscient pendant deux jours. Vous ressemblez à un jeune homme de seize ans.

- Vous avez même de l'acné.

- C'est pas possible ! Je n'ai jamais eu un seul bouton de ma vie !

- Faut croire que si.

- Arrêtez de rire. C'est pas drôle.

- Ben… honnêtement…

- Grumbl

- Y'a pas à dire c'est bien un ado.

- Trêve de plaisanteries. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas dans votre labo ?

- Parce que je vous surveillais. J'ai laissé à Zelenka le soin de continuer les recherches sur l'artefact, mais il y a de moins en moins d'espoir. John je croie que nous ne pouvons rien faire.

- Et moi si. J'ai eu une idée pendant que je volais avec le jumper. Cet engin a dû être créé pour inverser les effets des attaques des Wraiths sur les humains. Donc pour inverser l'effet de la machine il me faut un wraith.

Les deux docteurs étaient bouche bée. Ils ne disaient rien, ne bougeaient pas plus. Le colonel reprit la parole avec une pointe grosse comme une baleine de vexation dans la voix.

- Quoi ? J'ai dit un truc stupide ?

- Non… Au contraire, c'est brillant.

- Alors pourquoi vous faites ces têtes ?

- Je me demande comment vous avez réussi à penser à ça tout seul. Et surtout comment nous, nous n'y avons pas pensé avant !

- Oh ! C'est que je dois être un génie, moi aussi !

**ooOooOooOoo**

La théorie du colonel fut retenue et validée par tout le contingent scientifique et médical. L'option « bidouillage du rajeunisseur » fut mise aux oubliettes et tout le monde se concentra sur l'option « il nous faut un Wraith sympatoche qui accepterait de vieillir minijohn mais pas trop pour le laisser en vie parce que mine de rien l'air de tout on en a encore vachement besoin » (13)

Au bout d'une journée de pensage intensif (14) Carson envisagea de créer un sérum à partir du sang d'un Wraith qui permettrait en toute logique, et surtout s'il se plantait pas, de faire redevenir Jonny, john.

Tout ça c'était bien beau et sur le papier ça avait l'air supra simple mais dans la réalité ce n'était pas si rose. Beckett ne disposait pas d'assez de sang Aliens pour ses recherches et son estimation pour créer le sérum était d'environ dix jours, plus trois jours pour le tester sur des cultures cellulaires. D'ici là minijohn serais devenu bébéjohn.

Le plus gros problème restait qu'il n'avait pas de Wraith sous la main pour lui pomper son sang. Il fallait donc en trouver un rapidos. Le docteur Weir chargea toutes les équipes disponibles de partir à la chasse aux Aliens à la peau blanchâtre et au sourire à rendre multi milliardaire un dentiste. C'est l'équipe du major Lorne qui gagna le gros lot, deux jours plus tard, en débusquant deux Wraiths en villégiature sur une planète peu peuplée à cette période de l'année. (Les vacances ça existe aussi chez les extraterrestres)

Carson était tout content, il allait pouvoir travailler. Le lieutenant Cadman, elle l'était moins car qui dit Wraith à étudier dit Carson toute la journée et surtout toute la nuit à travailler.

C'est donc notre cher écossais qui subissait maintenant la surveillance rapprochée de Jonny. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire le médecin chef ne supportait pas du tout d'être observé à tout bout de champ. Il appela donc son ami canadien à la rescousse. Rodney accepta bon grés mal grés de jouer les baby siter et repartie du labo de Beckett avec minijohn sous le bras.

John avait la taille d'un enfant de treize ans et le canadien le dépassait largement. C'était vraiment bizarre de parler avec quelqu'un qui avait l'apparence d'un gamin mais qui parlait comme John, même s'il avait des réactions typiques de son âge apparent.

L'américain tournait en rond, Rodney ne savait plus quoi faire. Ils avaient fait plusieurs partie de monopoly, de trivial poursuite et de plein d'autres trucs. Le scientifique avait usé tout son arsenal de jeu de société. Il en discuta avec Elisabeth qui prit la décision de l'envoyer la journée sur le continent afin qu'il soit avec des jeunes de ses âges successifs. McKay restait le baby siter car la diplomate avait remarqué que John était à peu près gérable uniquement quand le chef scientifique était présent.

Les jours passaient, Carson avançait lentement dans ses recherches mais il était optimiste, alors… Les enfants Athosiens étaient heureux d'avoir un nouveau copain pour jouer au foot, l'Atlante essayait de se changer les idées et Rodney se bouffait les ongles, le stress certainement.

**ooOooOooOooOoo**

McKay rêvait. Il était chez lui sur son canapé, sirotant une bière devant un match de hockey. Son équipe écrasait leurs adversaires les spectateurs étaient déchaînés et ravis. Titi, le chat persan de Rodney grimpa sur son maître et commença à lui griffer le bras.

- Arrête Titi arrête. Tu fais mal.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Titi. Rodney ? Rodney ?

Le canadien se réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un était debout à côté de son lit et lui tapotait le bras. La personne était assez petite et avait une voix d'enfant.

- John ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- J'arrive pas à dormir.

- allez voir Carson, il vous donnera un somnifère.

- Non. Je sais pourquoi je dors pas bien.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis tout seul. Jusqu'à mes dix ans j'ai jamais réussi à dormir tout seul.

- Pardon ?

- Ben ouais, quand j'étais bébé je dormais avec mes parents, puis à deux ans ils m'ont mis dans mon lit mais comme je dormais pas ils m'ont offert un chat. Et après c'est mon frère qui dormait avec moi.

- Oui. C'est bien beau tout ça, mais y'a pas de chat ici.

- Je sais. Je peux dormir avec vous ?

- Excusez-moi ?

- S'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiiit. Je bougerais pas c'est promis.

Rodney se pinça pour vérifier qu'il était bien réveillé. Aie ça fait mal ! Ok il était réveillé. Il ne prononça pas un mot pendant plusieurs minutes. L'idée de partager son lit avec John ne l'enchantait guère mais résister aux suppliques de ce dernier, c'était pas facile. Finalement le canadien accepta et minijohn vint se nicher dans le creux formé par Rodney. L'américain s'endormit peu après suivit par le canadien.

**TBC… Je m'arrête là pour ce soir je commence à être fatiguée 00h34 et j'ai pas encore fait la correction orthographique… Bon! Sinon prochain chapitre : fin du flash back (rappelez-vous c'est un flashback) et la suite mais pas encore la fin. Sur ce bonne nuit !**

**1 **une plaie oui, mais sacrément bien foutue pour un ado

**2 **LA plus belle invention de l'humanité surtout quand votre chat est asthmatique et ronfle la nuit. (quand je dit qu'il y a pas de différence avec un mec)

**3 **c'est pas mal cinq cents mètres, ils ont de la voix.

**4 **nom donné par Roro au phénomène arrivant à jojo

**5 **syndrome typique des ado, ils sont victimes de tout ! Et je sais de quoi je parle !

**6** à 10 ans les quarantenaires sont des vieux, à 20 ans ils ne sont plus si vieux que ça.

**7 **je suis sûre qu'en cherchant bien ça se trouve.

**8 **sinon c'est pas drôle.

**9** trop fort Jojo

**10** défis relever mais j'avoue elle était facile celle là.

**11** Passage chamalow

**12** fin du passage chamallow

**13** ouais je sais c'est long comme intitulé d'option mais ça résume bien la situation

**14 **re néologisme et si tout le monde suit et si je me plante pas Jojo a 15 ans.


	7. Chapter 7

**Et tout de suite la suite. Je me suis tapé 1100 km en voiture aujourd'hui et je poste quand même, je suis frappadingue ! Merci pour les review et HamJess y'a pas de commentaires inutiles. Bonne lecture ! Dit donc aujourd'hui je blablate pas beaucoup, ça doit être la fatigue.**

**ooOooOooOoo**

Rodney était complètement ankylosé. Il n'avait pas bougé de la nuit, son subconscient avait dû avoir peur d'écraser minijohn. C'était bizarre comme impression, s'endormir à côté d'un garçon de dix ans et se réveiller en compagnie du même garçon mais de neuf ans. Celui-ci dormait toujours. Son visage était si fin, beaucoup plus harmonieux en fait (1). Il avait dû faire des ravages dans les coures de récrée, lui.

Le scientifique admirait le visage de son ami. Il s'était roulé en boule contre lui, les mains sous sa joue. Il était mignon à regarder. Le canadien était cependant mal à l'aise. Cette situation était loin d'être normale, et il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Pourquoi John était venu le voir lui ? Certes, ils avaient toujours étaient proches, leur amitié était solide et ces derniers jours, elle s'était encore renforcé mais pourquoi vouloir dormir avec lui ? Lui qui était connu pour ne pas porter les enfants dans son cœur. Il aurait pu demander à Teyla ou Elisabeth, en plus il aurait pu en profiter un peu, mais non il était venu le voir (2). Rodney se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de le laisser dormir sur le continent avec les autres enfants. Après tout, si c'est juste une présence qu'il lui fallait, les petits athosiens devraient suffire.

En parlant des athosiens, ils allaient finir par être en retard. Le scientifique décida de réveiller le squatteur qui n'avait pas très envie de l'être. Au bout de dix minutes de « John ? Il faut se lever c'est l'heure on va être en retard » et de « nan. J'ai pas envie. Laisse moi dormir encore un peu, juste un peu » nos deux héros étaient debout. Rodney avait remarqué le tutoiement mais il avait mis ça sur le compte de l'ensommeillement. John lui ne faisait pas tant de tergiversation et avait décidé de tutoyer celui qui se rapprochait le plus de l'image paternelle pour lui.

Le petit déjeuné fut pris en vitesse et le canadien avait fini par comprendre que minijohn lui disait « tu » volontairement mais qu'en revanche, il continuait à vouvoyer les autres membres de la base. Rodney tenait à garder une certaine distance, donc il continua à dire « vous » au colonel et à l'appeler par son grade.

**ooOooOooOooOoo**

Les jours suivants se suivaient et se ressemblaient mis à part la taille du colonel qui allait en décroissant. John passait toutes ses nuits en compagnie d'un Rodney de plus en plus mal à l'aise et qui, en même temps, avait du mal à s'imaginer se réveillant sans savoir ce qu'il était advenu de son ami. Il y avait bien certain moment où il l'aurait volontiers fichu par terre, comme cette fois où le diable à visage d'ange lui avait donné un coup de pied dans les c… parties ou cette autre où le même pseudo angelot l'avait mordu dans son sommeil. (Le matin, il avait prétexté un cauchemar.) Mais ce contact étroit avec le sus-nommé était bigrement agréable, il fallait l'avouer.

Au fur et à mesure de sa régression, le militaire adoptait un comportement de plus en plus gamin. Il passait ses journées à jouer ou à regarder la télé, il ne s'intéressait même plus aux avancées du docteur Beckett. Quand il eu l'apparence d'un enfant de six ans, il réclama son doudou. Problème : pas de doudou à Atlantis. Qu'à cela ne tienne, les enfants étant très doué pour dénicher leur objet transitionnel, minijohn opta pour le T-shirt de nuit du scientifique. Celui-ci ne discuta pas et le lui donna. Mais voilà ! Le doudou ne remplissait sa fonction de doudou QUE si Rodney l'avait sur lui. Résultat : il passait ses nuits avec une sangsue qui tortillait son T-shirt entre ses doigts. (3)

**ooOooOooOoo**

Le scientifique en chef délaissait complètement son labo et ses recherches, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au docteur Zelenka. Il passait tout son temps avec John même quand ils étaient dans la base. Ses collègues l'avaient surnommé papa gâteau ce qui résumait assez bien le lien qui s'était créé entre les deux amis. Enfin, c'est ce que pensaient les membres de l'expédition. Pour Rodney c'était plus que de l'amour filial, il était bien incapable de mettre un nom dessus mais il savait que ce n'était pas uniquement ça. (4)

Pour John, c'était encore différent son cerveau d'enfant voyait en Rodney un père de substitution mais son cerveau d'adulte, lui, découvrait une nouvelle facette du canadien qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Qui l'eu cru : McKay avait un cœur limite d'artichaut et ferait un papa génial, très attentionné. Cette information faisait du scientifique quelqu'un de charmant, au sens qui a du charme (5), aux yeux de John. Ce n'était pas encore son dieu vivant sur terre mais… il s'en fallut de peu, une partie de cluedo non-gagnée-sans-qu'il-s'en-rende-compte-pour-flatter-son-ego-d'enfant-mais-perdue-au-la-main-par-un-Rodney-qui-n'y-connaît-rien-en-matière-de-psychologie-infantile pour être exact.

**ooOooOooOoo**

Cela faisait maintenant trente-cinq jour que le colonel Sheppard avait touché le rajeunisseur. Beckett et son équipe avaient, enfin, mis au point un sérum. Il ne restait plus qu'à le tester. Carson préleva des cellules au militaire qui ressemblait à un enfant de quatre ans. Le médecin voulait vérifier que l'antidote n'était pas dangereux et surtout il devait trouver le bon protocole d'injection. Il estima que les quatre jours qui lui restaient serait un peu court mais ne voulant affoler personne il garda cette pensée pour lui. Il allait travailler et aussi prier.

Ce même jour, Jonny vint voir son « papa d'adoption » pour lui faire part d'un problème.

- Rodney ? J'ai un problème. Tu peux m'aider ?

- Ca dépend. C'est quoi votre problème ?

- Et bien, c'est assez délicat alors ne m'interromps pas. J'ai le corps d'un gosse de quatre ans et ma coordination n'est plus ce qu'elle était. J'ai des difficultés à faire certaines choses comme me laver par exemple…

- Que… Quoi ? Vous voulez que je vous aide à prendre votre douche ?

- Oui.

- Mais pourquoi vous me demandez ça à moi ? Allez voir Elisabeth ou Teyla.

- Ca va pas ? C'est des filles, j'ai pas envie qu'elles me voient tout nu.

- Vous avez le corps d'un gamin…

- Justement ! Ca nuit à mon image.

- Demandez à Carson alors, C'est un médecin, il vous à déjà vu sous toutes les coutures.

- C'est pas pareil. J'aime beaucoup Carson mais de la à lui demander ça… Rodney, s'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis.

Minijohn prenait sa voix de Caliméro, celle à laquelle le scientifique ne résistait pas.

- D'accord. Allez, venez.

- Merci Rodney. Rassures-toi, je ne m'en vanterais à personne.

- Vous avez intérêt.

Les deux hommes étaient dans la salle de bain du canadien. Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux depuis cinq minutes. Jonny n'osait pas se déshabiller. Il avait beau considéré le canadien comme un père, se mettre à poil devant lui, son cerveau de trente-neuf ans aimait pas trop. Finalement, il rompit le silence.

- Bon, on va pas rester ici cent sept ans ! Cette douche va bien falloir que je la prenne et de toute façon dans deux jours tu seras obligé de changer mes couches. Pendant que j'enlève ces trucs règle la température de l'eau, j'atteins pas le robinet.

- A vos ordres mon colonel.

- Tu fais bien de le rappeler, je suis toujours colonel, le militaire le plus haut gradé de cette cité.

- M'en voudrez-vous si je dis qu'en l'état actuel des choses, votre grade ne vous sert strictement à rien.

Ils continuèrent ce petit échange durant toute l'opération, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère et surtout pour ne pas penser à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Au bout du compte ce n'était pas si terrible. En quinze minutes c'était réglé.

Le canadien laissa le militaire se sécher et s'habiller tout seul, ça il pouvait encore le faire. Demain, ce ne serait certainement plus le cas, mais ils improviseraient. Le plus dur dans cette histoire c'était de trouver des vêtements à l'américain. Chaque jour ils devenaient trop grand pour lui. Pour les quelques jours qui restaient avant l'injection du sérum, John arborait une espèce de tunique serrée à la ceinture par une corde, un vrai petit moine.

- Maintenant je pense qu'on est suffisamment intime pour que tu me tutoie, non ?

- Si vous voulez.

-Franchement ça te fait pas bizarre de vouvoyer un gamin ?

- Je dois admettre que c'est assez bizarre en effet. J'ai l'impression de m'adresser à un enfant roi.

- Je suis exceptionnel mais quand même. Non, être roi c'est trop de responsabilité. Je laisse ça aux autres.

Essayez d'imaginer la scène : un gamin de quatre ans tenant un tel discours. On est dans la quatrième dimension. C'est tout à fait ce que pensait Rodney. Vivement que Beckett lui injecte son produit, parce que parler sérieusement avec John pour avoir un bébé dissertant sur les chevaliers du zodiaque (6) la seconde d'après ; il y avait de quoi devenir fou.

**ooOooOooOoo**

Le canadien n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Deux jours plus tard, John, qui était un beau bébé de deux ans, ne parlait qu'en monosyllabes et, (_ô mon dieu pourquoi les gamins sont-ils si dégoûtants_), avait besoin de couches.

- Rah ! John. Arrêtes de bouger ! Comment veux-tu que je te déshabille si tu n'arrête pas de gigoter ? Hein ?… Réponds pas surtout.

- Hu ! Hu !

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Je vais jamais y arriver ! Aaah ! Si ma mère me voyait… Et toi évidemment ça te fait rire.

- Hu ! Hu !

- Humm… Mais comment en ai-t-on arrivé là ?

**Fin du flashback (7)**

- Il faut bien que je te mette une couche ! J'en ai marre de te laver toutes les deux heures, moi ! Tu pourrais te retenir moi j'sais pas, fais un effort.

- Peu pas.

- Miracle ! Tu parles ! Je commençais à désespérer.

- Ouin… (8)

- Oh ! Non, non. Ne pleure pas. Je voulais pas dire ça. C'est pas de ta faute, je sais. Aller, calmes-toi. Là, ça va mieux ?

- Boui.

- Super, bon tu me laisse faire ?

Bébéjohn se tint tranquille et paparodney pu déshabiller son monstre. Celui-ci passa par la case douche pour la n-ième fois de la journée et ils passèrent à l'étape enfilage de la couche.

- Eh ! Eh ! Problème comment que ça se met ce machin ?

En voilà une question qu'elle est bonne. Heureusement un scientifique tchèque beaucoup moins stressé que d'habitude passa par-là.

- Un coup de main ?

- Vous vous y connaissez en couches peut-être ?

- Figurez-vous que je suis un expert.

- Ah ! Ouais ?

- Hum, hum. Laissez moi faire et prenez-en de la graine. Venez par ici John.

Radek prit d'une main ferme et experte le bambin et lui scotcha le bout de fibre absorbante en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. McKay était suffoqué.

- Vous cachez encore beaucoup de chose comme ça ou vous les inventez au fur et à mesure ?

- J'ai plusieurs cordes à mon arc. J'ai une ribambelle de frère et sœur et j'ai pas mal aidé ma mère. Privilège de l'aîné. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois vous laisser, on m'attend.

- Qui ?

- Quelqu'un.

- Ce quelqu'un n'aurait pas les cheveux châtains par hasard ?

- Peut-être…

Et il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

- Eh ! Ben… Je crois qu'on nous a abandonné. Dit donc ? T'aurais pas faim ?

- Siiiiiiiii !

L'instant suivant, ils étaient au mess, se goinfrant plus que ne mangeant. Le docteur Weir arriva à ce moment là, elle cherchait visiblement quelqu'un. Elle aperçu les deux gloutons et se dirigea vers eux.

- Bonjour docteur McKay. John. Mais ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait donné à manger ?

- Un hot dog chili (9), c'est son préféré il arrête pas de me le répéter. Pourquoi ?

- Mais, enfin ! Rodney ! On ne donne pas ce genre de chose à un enfant de deux ans ! Il n'y a pas des légumes ou de la viande ?

- Ben… y'en a dans le hot dog.

- Rodney…

- Dîtes vous êtes pas attendu quelque part ?

- Si mais…

- Pas de mais. Ne faites pas attendre Zelenka et laissez-moi m'occuper de Jonny tranquillement.

La diplomate devint rouge tomate, de gêne à l'évocation de Radek et de colère d'être rembarrée avec si peu de courtoisie. Mais bon, elle s'adressait au docteur McKay, elle ne pouvait espérer mieux. Il n'y avait qu'avec minijohn qu'il était aimable. Bizarre, bizarre… ça cachait quelque chose. (10)

**OoOooOooOoo**

Le jour de l'injection du sérum était enfin arrivé. John était arrivé à l'état de nourrisson et Rodney maître es-couches. Depuis deux jours, celui qui fut colonel ne disait plus rien. Il se contentait de pleurer pour faire comprendre qu'il avait faim ou qu'il était mouillé etc. Cependant, d'après Radek il pleurait beaucoup moins que les vrais bébés.

Pour le reste c'était copie conforme. Je mange comme un porc et j'en fait profiter tout le monde surtout celui qui tient la cuillère. Je salis ma couche uniquement quand on vient de me changer et au passage j'arrose l'âme charitable qui prend soin de moi. Je bave tout ce que je sais. Je fais pas mes nuits parce que sinon y'a aucun intérêt à être retombé en enfance. J'en passe et des meilleurs.

Mais grâce au ciel et surtout à un écossais ressemblant à un dieu grec, John redeviendrait John, militaire râleur et borné prenant son P-90 pour l'extension de sa main.

L'étrange cérémonial allait commencer en présence du docteur Weir, Papa gâteau, bébéjohn et, bien sur, de super docteur.

- Je vous explique le protocole. J'ai mis au point plusieurs doses de sérum, trente-neuf exactement. Chaque injection devrait faire vieillir John d'un an. J'ai opté pour cette solution pour que son corps ne soit pas trop sollicité. S'il l'a fait dans un sens, il peut le faire dans l'autre. Donc, tous les matins vous viendrez me voir avec le colonel pour que je lui fasse sa piqûre. A la même heure de préférence. Bien, on peut y aller ?

- Oui. Faites doucement quand même, il n'aime pas les piqûres.

- C'est les prises de sang qu'il n'aime pas. Mais il va y avoir droit aussi tous les jours, afin que je surveille sa croissance.

- S'il est ronchon après je viendrais me plaindre.

- Et moi je me vengerais.

- Ah ! C'est bon ! On avait assez à faire avec vous et John, alors ne convertissez pas le docteur Beckett à vos jeux verbaux.

- Mais on ne joue pas, Elisabeth. C'est très sérieux. Vous savez comment est John quand il est énervé, il fait des cauchemars et ne dort plus de la nuit.

- Comment vous savez ça vous ?

- Euh… Je vous l'ai pas dit ? John n'aime pas dormir tout seul depuis qu'il a retrouvé ses dix ans, alors il dort avec moi.

La diplomate esquissa un sourire qui cachait assez bien son envie d'éclater de rire. Rodney avait prit un ton de petit garçon prit en flagrant délit. C'était chou…

- Je vous ferais parvenir un lit plus grand, pour que vous soyez plus à l'aise.

- Hum, euh…Merci. Mais vous savez dans une dizaine de jours se sera bon…

- Oui, Oui.

- Euh, dites-moi si je vous dérange, mais j'ai fini pour aujourd'hui. Le sérum est injecté, il n'a pas l'air de réagir négativement. Maintenant il faut attendre.

- Alors attendons.

**TBC… Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre. Pas exactement comme ça que je l'imaginais mais pas réussi à inventer une machine qui transforme les images que j'ai dans la tête en texte, donc j'ai pondu ça. Prochain chapitre la fin, enfin ! Ca va être chaud et guimauve dégoulinant sauf si j'arrive à me freiner. A la prochaine…**

**1** Je le trouve un peu anguleux son visage, mais ça n'engage que moi.

**2** qui dit qu'il en profite pas ?

**3** Ah ! les doudou… qu'est-ce que j'ai pu en user des mouchoirs.

**4** va falloir l'aider un peu

**5** c'est pas très clair, je veux dire par là que Roro a un certain pouvoir attractif, bon c'est pas très clair non plus mais on va dire ça comme ça.

**6** j'adore ce dessin animé. Tous en cœur avec moi : les chevaliers du zodiaaaaaaaaaaaque, s'en vont toujours à l'attaaaaaaaaaaque, en chantant une chanson bien haut, c'est la chanson des héros.

**7** Enfin !

**8 **je sais pas vraiment comment transcrire l'espèce de bruit fait par un bébé qui schouinne

**9 **Je ne savais absolument pas comment j'allais pouvoir le caser donc en désespoir de cause…

**10 **réponse au prochain chapitre si tout va bien.


	8. Chapter 8

**Et voilà la fin ! Alors, euh… NC-17 encore que je trouve ça gentillet, passage guimauve presque pas dégoulinante, et barrage en cacahuète ben oui j'ai essayé de faire un chapitre normal avec des bons sentiments de l'amour de la poésie et résultat un chapitre où les deux héros galère un max. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez j'arrive pas à être sérieuse et j'avoue que dans cette fic je me voyais mal faire un lemon classique. Je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même. Bonne lecture !**

**ooOooOooOooOoo**

- Et voilà! C'était votre dernière injection! Vous voilà redevenu vous-même.

- Hum, Hum.

- Ca a l'air de vous faire vachement plaisir qu'on vous ait sauvé la vie.

- Hein? Si, si. C'est super. Merci beaucoup. Je suis très content.

- Ben, dis donc. Qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand vous êtes pas content, alors?

- Pourquoi vous dites ça?

- Parce que vous faites une tête d'enterrement. Vous êtes dans un état de zombi en permanence depuis qu'on a commencé le traitement. Et en plus vous avez entraîné Rodney avec vous dans cet zombitude.

- Je suis pas zombi, je réfléchis.

- Ah… Alors arrêtez! Ca vous réussi pas.

- Hum, hum…

- Rectification, c'est inquiétant. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de parler avec le docteur Heightmeyer… Aujourd'hui!

- Et si j'ai pas envie de vous faire plaisir?

- Oh, mais si vous avez envie.

- Je ne suis pas un certain lieutenant aux cheveux roux, je n'ai pas envie de vous faire plaisir!

- Vous commencez à redevenir comme avant, c'est bien! Mais évitez ce genre de réflexion la prochaine fois. Rappelez-vous que je suis médecin, et sous couvert d'examens médicaux je peux vous faire TRES mal.

- Sadique!

- Et fier de l'être! Bon, aller! Ouste! Allez voir Kate, je la préviens de votre arrivée.

**ooOooOooOooOoo**

John n'avait aucunement envie d'aller voir docteur je te pose des questions pour te permettre d'aller mieux alors qu'en fait ça va bien. Il savait très bien pourquoi il était bizarre ces derniers temps et il n'avait pas trop envie d'en parler. C'était suffisamment gênant comme ça. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ou il y allait et faisait en sorte de rester très général ou il n'y allait pas et il ne pourrait pas reprendre le service actif. Donc, c'est bien obligé qu'il se dirigea vers le bureau du docteur Heightmeyer.

- Entrez John. Le docteur Beckett m'a prévenu de votre visite. Il vous trouve un peu triste depuis quelques jours.

- Ah, Bon ? Pourtant ça va bien.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui.

- Vous savez, vous avez subi un choc psychologique important. Retomber en enfance progressivement comme ça, ce n'est pas évident à assumer.

- Mais j'assume très bien.

- Hum. Lorsque vous ne pouviez plus vous occuper de vous, c'est le docteur McKay qui vous a prit sous son aile.

- Oui, et…

- Apparemment, c'est vous qui l'avez sollicité.

- Oui, et…

- Pourquoi lui ? Elisabeth m'a dit que vous ne supportiez pas de dormir tout seul jusqu'à dix ans, et que vous êtes allez voir Rodney pour combler le vide. Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas trop… C'est un bon ami.

- Carson est un bon ami aussi pour vous. Pourquoi ne pas être allé le voir ?

- C'est pas pareil avec Carson, en plus il est un peu occupé la nuit.

- Oui, certes. Et Teyla ? Elle est très maternelle.

- Justement, j'aurais eu l'impression d'être son gamin.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous voyez la chose avec le docteur McKay ?

- Rodney n'aime pas vraiment les enfants, quoique depuis quelque temps je me pose la question. Mais je sais pas moi, je l'aime bien. Je me suis pas posé de question, quand j'ai pas réussi à dormir je suis allé directement le voir.

- Vous l'aimez bien ? C'est tout ?

- Comment ça ?

- C'est de l'amitié que vous ressentez pour le docteur McKay ?

- Ben oui, je croie…

- Hum… Depuis que vous avez retrouvé votre taille d'adulte, vous êtes reparti dormir dans vos quartiers, non ?

- Euh…non. En fait je croie que ma croissance s'est faites trop vite et on a pas prit le temps de dire que maintenant c'était bon.

- Et vous pensez que c'est bon ?

- Honnêtement je crois que j'arriverais pas trouver le sommeil.

- Parce qu'il vous manquerait quelque chose ?

- Oui.

- Quoi ?

- Ben je sais pas… De l'affection, peut-être.

- Comment ça ?

- Quand j'avais la taille d'un bébé Rodney me lissait les cheveux pour m'endormir, il a continué lorsque j'ai grandi..

- Et il le fait encore maintenant ?

- Ouais…

- Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte de ses marques de tendresse, vous êtes soumis à de rudes épreuves et vous trouvez du réconfort près de ceux qui peuvent vous en apporter, c'est normal.

- Hum.

- Et vous ? Est-ce que vous avez des marques d'affections envers Rodney ?

- Euh…

- Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte. Tout ce qui se dit ici ne sort pas de ce bureau.

- Je sais… Je dessine des cercles sur son torse.

- Avez-vous déjà imaginé Rodney comme étant plus qu'un ami pour vous ?

- …

- Je vous laisse y réfléchir. Nous nous revoyons dans trois jours, d'accord ?

- Ok. Au revoir Kate.

- John.

Ah ! Ben Bravo ! Lui qui voulait rester général ! Il y était allé à fond. Faut dire que la Kate, elle était douée. Enfin ! C'était fini pour aujourd'hui, il allait pouvoir reprendre l'entraînement. Il partit, donc, en direction du gymnase où l'attendait Teyla et Ronon.

**OoOooOooOooOoo**

La journée était finie ! Une bonne nuit de repos l'attendait et ça lui ferait le plus grand bien ! Il n'avait pas cessé de repenser à sa conversation avec le docteur Heigtmeyer. Elle avait sous-entendu qu'il éprouvait de l'amour pour McKay et au fur et à mesure de la journée il devait admettre qu'elle avait pas tord. Plus d'une fois il s'était surprit à bander lorsque le canadien lui caressait les cheveux, il avait même rêvé de lui une fois. Et puis, il aimait son odeur, jamais plus il ne pourrait s'endormir sans cette odeur à ces côtés.

John savait ce qu'il ressentait mais était-ce réciproque ? Il avait remarqué que le caleçon du scientifique avait l'air un peu serré par moment, mais de là à dire qu'il avait envie du militaire… Le membre de l'armé précédemment cité décida de tenté le tout pour le tout le soir même, autrement dit maintenant.

Ils étaient allongés sur le nouveau lit de Mckay, beaucoup plus grand que l'ancien, vachement plus pratique. Rodney passait sa main dans la chevelure indomptée du colonel, tandis que ce dernier faisait des sempiternels ronds sur le torse du scientifique. Lentement, John descendit sa main jusqu'au nombril du canadien. Celui-ci ne réagit pas, si ce n'est une légère augmentation de la bosse de son boxer. Le militaire descendit encore plus et allait passer sa main sous l'élastique quand Rodney lui attrapa violemment le poignet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Désolé. Je voulais tester une théorie.

- Quelle théorie ?

- Si tu ressentais la même chose que moi.

- Non.

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire.

- Si, et c'est non.

- Et moi je crois que c'est pas vrai, tu bandes.

- C'est parce tu as effleuré mon bas du ventre, ça me fait toujours ça ;

- Quand je me contentais de ton torse tu bandais aussi…

- Non !

Le canadien se leva et s'adossa au mur, fixant le bout de ses orteils. Il n'entendit pas John se lever à son tour et s'approcher de lui. Le militaire lui souleva le menton et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Rodney, à peine une seconde.

- Je crois que je t'aime…

Le canadien ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et lui envoya un crochet du droit en pleine mâchoire.Le colonel perdit l'équilibre mais se rattrapa avant de s'affaler à terre. Rodney ne fit pas un geste et lui dit sur un ton glacial :

- Sort de ma chambre, je crois qu'il est temps que tu retrouve ton lit.

John ne répondit pas et partie sans se retourner dans ses quartiers. Pas la peine de dire qu'il ne dormit pas de la nuit.

**ooOooOooOooOoo**

Le lendemain matin John se présenta à l'infirmerie pour son examen quotidien. Le docteur Beckett vit l'hématome qui lui couvrait la moitié de la joue.

- Comment vous êtes vous fait ça ?

- Je suis tombé de mon lit, je me suis cogné à ma table de chevet.

- Elle vous a pas raté.

- C'est plutôt moi qui l'ai pas raté.

- Hum. Tenez mettez ça dessus, dans une semaine on verra plus rien.

- Merci. Vous me faites encore une piqûre aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, c'est dommage, c'est la dernière.

- Vous êtes vraiment sadique !

- Hum, hum.

L'américain sortait de l'infirmerie au moment où Rodney y entrait, leurs regards s'évitèrent et ils ne s'échangèrent pas un mot.

- Ah ! Rodney quel bon mauvais vent vous amène chez moi ?

- Je me suis blessé à la main.

- Faites voir. Hum, oui. C'est bien abîmé. Comment vous vous êtes fait ça ?

- J'ai percuté ma table de nuit cette nuit.

- Vous aussi ?

- Pourquoi, moi aussi ?

- Le colonel s'est aussi prit sa table de nuit, mais lui c'est sur la joue qu'il l'a prise.

Soudain, des rouages se mirent en route dans la si jolie tête de l'écossais. La table de nuit n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire.

- Rodney ? Vous ne seriez pas cette fameuse table par hasard ?

- Mais non.

- Vous mentez très mal, docteur McKay. Pourquoi avez-vous frappé le colonel ?

- Pour rien…

- Non, non, non. On ne frappe pas quelqu'un pour rien. Surtout pas vous ! Alors ?

- Il… Il…

- Oui…

- Il m'a embrassé. Voilà !

- Et c'est pour ça que vous lui avez filé un coup de point ?

- Non, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. J'ai pas supporté ! Il avait pas le droit de dire ça !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est un homme et qu'en plus c'est un militaire ! On peut pas faire ça. Et…

- Et, quoi? Vous allez passer à côté du bonheur parce qu'il est muni d'un service trois pièces?

- Et quel service…

- Ca, je sais pas. J'ai pas regardé.

- Ah? Bon?

- Ben non. Je suis un médecin qui prend sa charge très au sérieux. Je ne profite pas de ma position. Mais revenons en à vous. Vous êtes malheureux, ça se voie. Les seules fois où je vous ai vu sourire ces derniers temps, c'est quand le colonel était dans la même pièce que vous. Alors foncez!

- Mais je suis pas comme ça!

- Comme quoi?

- Je n'aime pas les hommes!

- J'aime à penser qu'on ne tombe pas amoureux d'un corps mais d'une âme.

- Je vous savais romantique mais guimauve à ce point-là, ça dépasse mon entendement.

- Rodney! Oui, je suis fleur bleue, et alors ? Je m'assume très bien. Ceci-dit, faudrait vous mettre d'accord avec votre moitié, vous n'avez pas les mêmes adjectifs pour moi.

- C'est pas ma moitié!

- Ca ne tient qu'à vous qu'il le devienne.

- Mais… C'est tellement… bizarre. J'ai jamais été attiré par les hommes avant.

- Est-ce que vous êtes attiré par les autres?

- Les autres quoi?

- Et ça se dit génie… Les autres hommes triple andouilles!

- Euh… Non. Par exemple vous, vous me faites rien.

- C'est que vous êtes amoureux uniquement de John, de son esprit, de sa spiritualité, de son humour potache, de son corps à lui…

- Euh… Dites c'est moi ou c'est vous qui êtes attiré par Sheppard ? Non parce que là, on dirait que vous en rêvez la nuit.

- Rassurez-vous je ne vais pas vous le piquer, je suis très bien servie, merci. J'essaye juste de vous faire prendre conscience que se n'est pas parce que vous avez des sentiments pour UN Homme que vous êtes une pédale.

- Merci, ça fais plaisir ce vocabulaire de la part d'un ami.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que justement vous n'êtes pas gay, vous êtes Johnmoureux si vous voulez.

- Vous vous enfoncez.

- J'abandonne! Autant essayer de dresser un poisson rouge à dire bonjour. Vous êtes amoureux de quelqu'un qui vous aime aussi. C'est déjà assez rare comme ça, surtout pour vous…

- Merci.

- Je disais: surtout pour vous, la vie est courte, surtout ici alors profitez de la vie bon sang de bonsoir et prenez du bon temps. Ca tuera personne!

Sur ce, il flanqua le canadien hors de l'infirmerie. Avec tout ça, il ne l'avait même pas soigné. Le scientifique hésita à retourner voir le médecin, mais après réflexion, il se dit qu'il avait suffisamment philosophé avec son ami. Il déambula dans les couloirs et fini par atterrir devant les quartiers de John. Il frappa à la porte sans savoir pourquoi, ni quoi dire quand le colonel lui ouvrirait. Coup de chance pour lui, personne ne répondit. Ils étaient vides mais pas fermés à clef. Rodney entra dans la chambre de l'américain. C'était la première fois en presque deux ans qu'il pénétrait ici. Ils étaient plus petits que les siens, le lit encore plus. Comment John pouvait-il entrer dedans? Il devait dépasser du bord d'au moins dix centimètres. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il dormait en position fœtale, pour prendre moins de place et avoir moins froid aux pieds.

Le canadien s'assit au bord du lit et prit sa tête dans ces mains. Pourquoi diable fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui? Il pouvait pas être comme tout le monde, non? Fallait toujours qu'il se fasse remarquer: un QI hors du commun, un caractère excrècrable, une allergie a à peu prés tout et maintenant ça. Il devait pourtant bien se rendre à l'évidence, il aimait John à la folie, ne pas le sentir contre lui le rendait malheureux comme une pierre et au contraire le toucher lui faisait un effet bœuf.

Comment accepter ce qu'on est quand on aime pas ce qu'on est? Voilà un beau sujet de philo pour le bac. Rodney passait en revue ses arguments, ceux pour sa thèse d'un côté, ceux pour son anti-thèse de l'autre et dans un dernier coin ceux pour la synthèse. Manquait plus que la conclusion et l'intro. Evidement, l'objet de ses pensées ne devait pas faire autant de cas. C'est dingue comme le colonel avait une capacité d'accepter tout ce qui se présentait à lui. Un Wraith débarque? Pas de problème, on va le dégommer vite fait. Il touche un truc qui le fait rajeunir? Super, un retour en enfance. Il tombe amoureux de son meilleur ami? Cool, de bons moments en perspective. Et lui? Il faisait quoi? Il se prenait la tête avec le fait qu'il était un mec amoureux d'un autre mec, diablement attirant au passage, et que ça se faisait pas et gnagnagna et gnagnagna. Il s'allongea sur le lit et contempla le plafond. Il pouvait y voir son reflet, Dieu qu'il ne s'aimait pas! Comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir envie de lui? Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il aimait chez lui, ses yeux, c'est tout. Envahit par toutes sortes d'idées plus ou moins bizarre, dont celle d'aller se jeter du haut de la plus haute tour, il s'endormit sur le lit, petit le lit, vraiment petit.

**ooOooOooOooOoo**

Le colonel Sheppard venait de terminer son entraînement de vol en jumper. Il n'avait pas reprit le service actif parce qu'Elisabeth le trouvait déprimé en ce moment. Tout le monde le trouvait déprimé, c'était énervant parce que c'était vrai! Tout ça à cause d'un astrophysicien de mes deux, aux yeux d'un bleu océan à se noyer dedans et au caractère bien trempé qui le rendait tout chose, mais qui ne s'assumait pas. Vraiment pas de quoi déprimé! Tout baigne! Youhou youhou! c'est le pied total, il peut pas le prendre. (son pied)

Enfin, bref! John déprimait dans les couloirs qui le menaient à sa chambre, qui lui permettrait de déprimer en paix. Il arriva en se traînant comme une âme en peine à l'intérieur de ses quartiers. Une chose non identifier gisait sur son lit. En s'approchant, il reconnut la cause de ses tourments. Il le secoua un peu pour le réveiller avant de se rappeler que ça ne marcherait pas.

- Rodney! L'arrivage de barres chocolatées vous attend.

- J'arrive! Ah! Euh… John, c'est toi. Je suppose que les barres ne sont pas là?

- Effectivement. Vous vous êtes endormi sur mon lit et j'aimerais le récupérer.

- On se tutoie plus?

- Non, puisque vous ne voulez pas de familiarité entre nous.

- Je suis désolé. Je voulais pas te frapper, c'est parti tout seul.

- Ouais… En tout cas qu'on ne me dise plus que tu n'es pas sportif.

- Ah, ah! Tu me retutoie.

- Humpf

L'américain alla se planter devant sa baie vitrée et contempla l'océan. Le scientifique se leva et vint se placer derrière « futurement » son homme. Il fut tenté de l'enlacer, il esquissa un début de mouvement mais se retint, il n'arrivait pas à envoyer sa raison se faire foutre. (Sans mauvais jeu de mot) Finalement, il opta pour la parole, le reste suivrait peut-être.

- John, je te demande pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Mais c'est allé un peu trop vite pour moi. Il y a encore trois semaines tu avis l'air d'un gamin. J'ai changé tes couches, je t'ai donné le bain… C'est un peu comme si je ressentais quelque chose pour mon gosse. Avoue que c'est perturbant.

- Ouais… C'est pareil pour moi. J'ai l'impression que je suis en plein complexe d'Oedipe sauf que c'est pas ma mère que je veux épouser mais mon père.

- Eh! Va pas trop vite en besogne, on est pas encore marié.

- Pas encore? Ca veut dire ce que je pense?

- On verra…

Le militaire se retourna et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son scientifique. Il posa sa main sur la joue du canadien et la caressa avec son pouce. Rodney était au bord du fou rire.

- Quoi?

- Rien, je trouve la situation kitchissime c'est tout. Toi, un militaire pur et dur, bourré de testostérone en train de câliner un astrophysicien de génie aussi peureux qu'une fillette.

- Tu n'es pas une fillette, sinon je ne t'aimerais pas. Et tu n'es pas peureux. Tu as un instinct de conservation très développé, c'est tout.

- On va dire ça comme ça. Euh… si tu continu, tu va m'user la joue.

- Désolé.

- C'est pas grave. Carson se transformera en chirurgien plasticien.

- Tu va dire des bêtises encore longtemps ou tu va te décider à m'embrasser?

- Ben, en fait, j'attendais que tu le fasse.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, ô génie intergalactique.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fais. John approcha ses lèvres de celles de Rodney qui eu un léger mouvement de recul. (Ah! Trouille quand tu nous tiens)

- Faudrait savoir! Tu veux ou tu veux pas? Tu veux, c'est bien. Si tu veux pas tant pis! Si tu veux pas j'en ferais pas une maladie. Oui, mais voilà, répond moi non ou bien oui. C'est comme ci ou comme ça. Ou tu veux ou tu veux pas.

- C'est marrant ça me rappelle quelque chose.

- Hein? Ne change pas de conversation. Répond!

Pour toute réponse, John se retrouva avec un McKay qui avait prit du poil de la bête et qui lui dévorait le palais. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

- Ca te va comme réponse?

- Super… je…j'aime beaucoup. Wow! T'es une bête!

- Ce qui veut dire…

- Qu'on recommence quand tu veux.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant?

Et les voilà rescotchés l'un à l'autre, découvrant des sensations inconnues jusqu'alors. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant une durée indéterminée. Je ne décrirais pas tous leurs bisous baveux, de une parce que ça prend du temps, de deux parce que j'ai pas assez d'imagination et de trois parce que je suis toute seule et que ça me fait du mal.

Ils devinrent l'un et l'autre de plus en plus hardis, passant leurs mains sous les vêtements. Ils titillèrent ce qu'ils pouvaient titiller, à savoir mamelon, nombril et les petits poils au bas du ventre. Les T-shirt volèrent à travers la chambre pour se retrouver à l'autre bout pile poil devant la porte. Ils voulurent passer aux pantalons mais ils avaient oublié la case chaussure. Ils durent, donc, arrêter de se papouiller quelques secondes afin de résoudre ce petit problème. Une fois les gaudasses loin d'eux, ils purent reprendre leur exploration du buste de l'autre. Fallait pas aller trop vite non plus ! Une fois la cartographie réalisée dans les moindres détails, les mains passèrent au déboutonnage du pantalon. Rodney se montra meilleur dans cet exercice, faisant tomber le treillis au pied de son propriétaire d'une seule main.

Quand ils furent délestés du plus gros de leurs vêtements, John poussa le canadien sur son lit. Il se mit à cheval sur lui et commença à lui faire un beau suçon dans le cou. Rodney émit un espèce de couinement qui encouragea le militaire à continuer sa besogne. Les yeux du scientifique se posèrent sur son futur amant et ce qu'il vit ne lui convint pas.

- John ? John, tu peux t'arrêter deux secondes ?

- Quoi ?

- T'as pas l'impression que t'as oublié d'enlever quelque chose ?

Le colonel se demanda de quoi parlait son compagnon, il se regarda et vit qu'il avait encore son caleçon. Ni une, ni deux, il l'enleva.

- C'est que t'es pressé pour quelqu'un qui a des appréhensions !

- Oui, et maintenant j'en ai encore plus.

Il désigna l'équipement de l'américain. C'est vrai que la nature avait été généreuse avec lui. Apparemment, ça angoissait notre mangeur de sirop d'érable préféré. Mais à l'origine ce n'était pas de ça qu'il voulait parler.

- En fait, je ne pensais pas à ton caleçon.

- Ah… A quoi alors ?

- Regarde bien. Non plus bas, plus bas…voilà t'as trouvé !

- T'es sérieux ? Tu m'as stoppé dans mon élan à cause de mes chaussettes ?

- Ben oui ! C'est un vrai tue-l'amour ces machins là ! Tu auras quand même remarqué que moi, j'ai pensé à les enlever tout à l'heure.

- Ok ! C'est bon je les retire.

- Merci.

- C'est du n'importe quoi… c'est la première fois qu'on me la fait celle-là.

- A mon humble avis c'est pas la dernière…

- Ooooh, tu vas voir toi.

John se jeta sur son amoureux et continua son suçon tout en baladant ses mains un peu partout sur le corps du canadien. Il arriva au fessiers qu'il empoigna sauvagement.

- Eh ! Doucement ! Je suis fragile. Je me fais des bleus pour un rien.

- t'iras te plaindre à Carson.

- Pour qu'il me demande comment je me les suis fais ? T'es malade !

- Ouais… De toi !

- Mon dieu. On ne m'épargne aucun clichés des films à l'eau de rose.

- Aucun…

A partir de ce moment là, Rodney fit la conversation tout seul, John étant trop occupé ailleurs. Le militaire avait fini le suçon et était descendu au niveau du nombril du scientifique. Après avoir bien fait mumuse avec, il décida qu'il était temps qu'ils soient tous les deux à égalité. Il débarrassa son cher et tendre de son joli boxer noir, ce ne fut pas dans un geste ample et élégant mais plutôt dans le genre : bouge tes fesses que j'enlève ce truc qui me gène.

Une fois cette étape cruciale terminée, le brun aux cheveux en batailles prit la chose en main, si je puis dire. Il effectua des mouvements de va et vient, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite, accompagné par un Rodney rejouant un air d'opéra très connu dont j'ignore le nom. John arrêta la douce torture quand il se rendit compte que son compagnon était au bord de l'apoplexie. Il remonta gentiment vers le visage du canadien et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Jusqu'à présent l'astrophysicien s'était laisser faire, il n'arrivait plus trop à analyser ce qui se passait, il planait à environs dix milles années lumière d'altitude. Le colonel lui prit la main, y déposa de petits bisous tout doux et l'amena vers son Graal à lui. Rodney eu l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique lorsqu'il sentit la vilité tendu de John. Celui-ci le regarda dans les yeux et Rodney put y lire du désir, de l'amour, un brin d'impatience et beaucoup de gourmandise avant d'y voir une tendre supplique genre voix de Caliméro. Il se sentit fondre, il ne pouvait pas résister à Caliméro. Il s'enhardit, passa outre ses préjugés et envoya, enfin, sa morale se faire cuire un hot dog.

Il empoigna le membre au garde à vous et entama le massage. John qui était toujours au-dessus, gémit de plaisir et se mit à bouger dans tous les sens ce qui eu pour effet de les faire atterrirent par terre.

- Ton lit est vraiment petit, on devrait aller dans ma chambre. Le lit que m'a donné Elisabeth est quand même vachement plus grand.

- Mais bien sur, tout de suite mon chéri ! On va se promener nu comme des vers dans les couloirs et quand on rencontrera quelqu'un qui nous demande ce qu'on fait, on leur dira qu'on va se baigner. Hors de question, on reste ici, quitte à faire ça par terre.

- Super confortable.

- Petite nature…

- Oui, j'aime mon confort.

- tiens, attrape. Ca suffira à ton confort ?

- Un oreiller trop gentil !

- Pas de quoi ! On peut reprendre maintenant ?

- Euh… En fait… c'est pas si mal qu'on est été interrompu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben… Euh… C'est que… Euh…

- Accouche !

- Ben ça a limite un rapport.

- Développe…

- Si on était pas tombé, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ?

- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin,

- Je dirais pas non..

- Tu t'fou d'moi ?

- Pas trop. Non, mais c'est sérieux ! Je suis novice en la matière, toi aussi, ou alors j'ai loupé le transsibérien. Et je peux dire sans me planter, qu'on a l'habitude de prendre les commandes lorsque… qu'on… enfin, tu vois quoi !

- Oui, je vois très bien. Et alors, tu te demande qui va regarder le dos de l'autre, me trompe-je ?

- C'est exactement ça.

- Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu t'emberlificote dans tes explications ?

- Merci, encore que je suis pas sûr que se soit très flatteur… Bon, alors ? Qui fait quoi ?

- Honnêtement je m'en fiche. De toute façon je compte bien tester les deux possibilités qui s'offrent à moi.

- Huum… Plouf-plouf ?

- Plouf-plouf quoi ?

- Pour désigner qui prend les rênes cette fois-ci.

- Si tu veux…

- Bon alors. Plouf-plouf une bague en or c'est toit qui sort. Ah ben, c'est toi qui sors.

- rassuré ?

- Beuh…

- On dirait un ado lors de sa première fois. Je me répète mais t'es chou…

Le canadien, ne supportant plus d'entendre John dire ce genre de niaiserie, fonça sur lui et l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Visiblement c'était efficace. Le militaire se dégagea de l'étreinte et s'allongea sur le ventre, la tête sur ses bras croisés, le tout sur l'oreiller. Il attendait son compagnon qui ne se fit pas long. Histoire de se remettre un peu dans l'ambiance, il déposa des baisés tous chauds dans le cou de son amant. Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste, elles effleuraient la colonne vertébrale, de la nuque au creux des reins. John frissonna, sa respiration se fit plus rapide, et encore plus quand il sentit la langue de son chéri remplacer ses doigts.

Le canadien continua son manége pendant plusieurs minutes, caressant les fesses, les cuisses sans oublier les plis des genoux, endroit stratégique apparemment chez l'américain. Enfin, il s'allongea complètement sur son homme qui put sentir le désir du scientifique. Celui-ci lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille puis lui murmura :

- tu es sur de toi,

- La ferme Rodney et vas-y ou je ne réponds plus de moi.

- A vos ordres mon colonel.

- J'aime mieux ça.

Et effectivement il aima. Il ressentit bien une douleur au début, mais elle fut vite remplacée par une intense vague de plaisir. Plusieurs suivirent, il ne savait plus où il était mais, bou diou, il y était bien. Inconsciemment, il se mit à bouger en cadence, avec Rodney qui n'était pas en reste, loin de là. Il ne faisait plus qu'un avec son militaire le plus haut gradé de toute la base. Ces sensations étaient mille fois supérieures à tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent, même s'il n'en avait pas connu tant que ça… Il allait et venait entre les reins de John et c'était…indescriptible. Après trois ou quatre coups de ses reins à lui, il se dit que l'américain n'était peut-être pas aussi comblé que lui. Il voulut réparer cette erreur et reprit le massage interrompu quelques minutes plus tôt. John se cambra de façon à faciliter l'entreprise de son amant et aussi pour augmenter son propre plaisir anal.

Les mouvements s'accélérèrent tout comme les respirations et bientôt on put entendre un râle rauque suivit de près par un deuxième tout aussi explicite. Les deux hommes restèrent quelques instant sans bouger, ils n'osaient pas mettre un terme à ce moment de pur bonheur. Enfin, il fallait bien qu'ils finissent par se séparer, donc Rodney prit son courage à deux mains et roula sur le côté. John lui faisait un grand sourire, ça voulait tout dire.

**OoOooOooOooOoo**

- Non !

- Si !

- Et moi je te dis que non !

- Et moi je te dis que si !

- Mais enfin ! C'est pourtant simple, je te dis que tu as tord !

- Et moi je te répète que je n'ai jamais tord !

- Hum, hum… Ne me dites pas que nous vous attendons depuis quarante minutes parce que vous recommencez cette histoire de hot dog ?

- Carson ! Non vous vous trompez, on ne parlait pas de hot dog.

- Ah ? Et de quoi, alors ?

- Cette fois-ci John me soutient que les twix sont meilleurs que les mars, alors que tout le monde sait que c'est l'inverse.

- C'est pas vrai ! Ca va pas recommencer ?

**FINI ! Ca y est j'ai réussi à finir cette fic ! Miracle ! Je me demande si je vais en faire une suite un de ces quatre. Ma foie, on verra. En tout cas j'espère que cette fin vous aura plut. Comme vous avez pu le constater même dans les moments romantiques je viens tout casser avec mes gros sabots, mais je crois que ça n'avait jamais été abordé de ce point de vue. (A ma connaissance) Voilà ! A la prochaine…**


End file.
